Sekirei: Another Adventure
by Terrence Noran
Summary: AU. One person from the past returns and changes the Sekirei Plan and every Sekirei living there. What happens next? A new adventure will arise as they find out that Shinto Teito isn't the only place that Sekirei inhabit. Joined by friends and foes, past or present, he journeys the impossible path and fulfills his chance of unity among Sekirei and Humanity. Harems. Lots of it.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Shinto Teito

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

First Arc: Return of the Zenith Generation

Chapter 1: Return to Shinto Teito

_Shinto Teito, the so-called "Capital", is a bustling city with many people, buildings, businesses, houses, and so on and so forth. _

_With its beauty, it is also a city of secrets. Secrets that only a few know. Secrets, that if found out, would shake the foundation of humanity and its place on the world and the universe. _

_Now, those secrets could be found within MBI. MBI, a pharmaceutical company, is one of the richest companies in the world. "They" have bought the Capital and renamed it Shinto Teito. They housed secrets which only its employees know. But their biggest secret is what is known as the Sekirei Plan. What are Sekireis, you ask? Sekireis are aliens that a similar genetic code to humans like us, so that means they talk, walk, act, eat, breathe, see, hear, touch, and feel like us. They are much different from us. Super strength, agility, endurance, speed, durability, need I say more. Sekireis are known by order when they were born, so it isn't surprising they would introduce each other by their numbers at times. They were discovered in a crash landed spaceship by the founding fathers of MBI. _

_A sekirei's fate is find their Fated One, also known as Ashikabi. But there are loopholes like forced winging, wherein a sekirei was kissed, accidentally or intentionally, by one who isn't their Fated One and be "winged"._

_There are rules in the Sekirei Plan, but most of them have been bypassed for many reasons. That is why the Disciplinary Squad is in charge of enforcing and maintaining these rules by any means necessary. They are similar to police officers but on a much more higher level. That means they can kill, subdue, and assault anyone, be it human or not, and no one can say anything about it. They were originally in charge to protect all Sekireis and to keep the Plan secret from anyone who would try to get their hands on them. Nowadays, their duty has blurred and faded._

_Furthermore, the Sekirei Plan has evolved from protection to a sick, twisted game bent on a false hope of being with their Fated One forever._

_I have told you all that may read these passages. Now, I will return and reunite the Zenith and begin my assault on the man that ruined the purpose of the Sekirei Plan, a plan I originally created to integrate Sekireis into human life, Hiroto Minaka._

A masked man finished writing his journal and closed it. He looked over the city of Shinto Teito and said, "Man, it still looks beautiful before I left. Now let's cause some chaos."

**At MBI**

"Benitsubasa, are you rambling about your boobs again?", a woman said. That said woman was covered mostly in bandages and was wearing a tattered dark kimono, a studded choker, and black knee-length boots. Her name is Haihane, Sekirei #104, and member of the Third Generation Disciplinary Squad.

"Shut up, Haihane! Natsuo loves small ones like mine. He doesn't need cow tits like yours, you know.", said Benitsubasa. She was wearing a dark kimono, black shorts, a red obi around her waist, and dark pink boots. She is Sekirei #105 and one of the three members of the Third Generation Disciplinary Squad.

"You do know he's gay, right?"

"No, he's not! If he says that, then it must be a trial to prove my love for him."

"Right, as if he'll fall in love with your flat chest."

"Shut UP!"

**BOOOOM! **An explosion erupted near the MBI tower.

"What was that?"

An alarm answered their questions so they rushed to Minaka's office.

**Minaka's office**

The two Sekireis rushed in and saw Minaka acting not his usual self. In fact, he was absolutely nervous. That could mean there's bad news.

"What's wrong, Director?", Haihane asked.

The door opened revealing two other people, a grey haired woman wearing the standard Disciplinary Squad outfit and has nodachi strapped to her waist and a man wearing a suit and tie.

"Karasuba! Natsuo! I'm glad you're here.", Minaka said relieved.

"What was that explosion outside?", Natsuo asked.

Minaka returned to his original, crazed personality and said, "Well, it seems we have an intruder. I want you, Disciplinary Squad, to take care and eliminate this hostile intruder."

All three members are excited, as if they were waiting this entire time for something to happen. The three then raced out to meet this intruder. As they all left, leaving Minaka's office empty, his psychotic smile faded and started worrying.

"Damn it, he came back. I don't know if they could defeat him. If he manages to bring them back, then we're all doomed."

When they arrived outside, they were completely shocked. It was pure carnage of metal, vehicles, and human bodies. Tanks were found overturned, hundreds of soldiers were everywhere, some in pieces, beheaded, amputated, and mutilated. And in the center of it all was black masked man.

"Who are you?!", shouted Benitsubasa. The masked man did not answer which infuriated her. "Okay fine. Eat this, _EXTREME QUAKE_!" She punched the ground causing a massive shockwave heading towards the mysterious man. The said man just stomped his foot and the shockwave stopped. "So this is Beni's power? I'm disappointed. I thought Katsuragi trained her better than that.", he said. Benitsubasa was shocked he knew her name and yelled, "How do you know my name?! I haven't met you before! How do you know this?!" He did not answer.

Suddenly, Haihane appeared behind him trying to slash him and he disappeared. "Huh. Where did he go?"

"Haihane! Above you!"

She then looked up and saw him about to ax kick her. She flinched and waited but nothing came. She then saw Karasuba appeared with sword out about to block the blow. The man's foot landed on Karasuba's blade causing a crater to form underneath her. "Damn, you're good. You must really work out.", he said. "Why, thank you. It's glad to know someone respects my skill.", Karasuba replied with a strained smile since she's actually struggling with this guy._ 'He's very strong. His strength is equal or even stronger than Miya. I'm getting excited.' _The man then flipped back and landed on the ground. "So, how much did Miya train you? Oh wait, you don't know that. Shouldn't have wiped it out.", he said shocking all three of them. "Wait, Miya trained me? I don't remember anything like that. What do you mean by"wiped out"?", Karasuba said. "Whoops, look at the time. Gotta go." The man smiled then ran away.

"Come back here!", shouted Benitsubasa as all three Disciplinary members ran after him.

He ran as fast as he can but Benitsubasa jumped in front of him. _EXTREME QUAKE_! She punched the ground sending a powerful shock wave again at him. He jumped in the air avoiding the attack and cocked his fist back while it started to glow red. He dived down to punch the ground. "This is how you do it. _AFTERSHOCK_!" The force of his fist on the ground sent out a bigger shockwave than Benitsubasa's. It also sent out large chunks of the road at her as she was hit by the force of it and was pushed back into Haihane as they crashed into each other, knocking them both out. "That was fun. Gotta go.", he said as he zoomed past them. Karasuba then appeared to stab him but he side stepped and grabbed the blade as he slid his hand on her blade forming sparks which puzzled Karasuba as to why his hand didn't get sliced into pieces or slashed at least. As he was close to her, his hand let go of the blade and elbowed her in the face, knocking her down. "That takes care of them. Now to...oh it's you huh.", he said as he turned around only to be met by Natsuo pointing the gun at him.

"What are you doing here?", Natsuo asked in a serious tone.

"Nice team you got here. The flat, the emo, the bloodthirsty bitch, and the homo. Perfect combination...of idiots.", joked the masked man.

"I'll repeat. What are yo-"

"...you doing here? I heard you the first time, Private." Natsuo scowled at him. "I returned to kick Minaka's ass...and to cause some chaos in MBI."

"Are you here to bring them back, Renji?"

"Awww, you remembered who I am. I'm touched. I'm sure that all three of you heard it though.", Renji said as he turned to see all members of the Disciplinary Squad standing behind him with shocked looks on their faces.

"You know him, Natsuo?", asked Benitsubasa.

"Of course he knows me. Let's say I was his commander back then."

"What do you mean "commander"? ", Haihane asked.

"Oh, no one knows yet. And to answer your question, homo ,since you're hungering for a guy right now, yes I am."

"He isn't gay!", yelled Benitsubasa.

"He is, stupid. He's gay from the start and those two knew it too. I can tell you knew but you denied it, did you?"

"T-Th-That's A FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT! Natsuo, tell me it isn't true, right? You're not gay, right?"

"Beni-chan, shut up. And Renji, you can't be allowed to live.", Natsuo said as he pulled the trigger, firing four shots.

Renji dodged all of them as he grabbed Natsuo's throat. "This is what you get for shooting at me four times.", Renji said as he put Natsuo in an armbar. "Now, you bitches don't move or I'll snap his arm into four." When they couldn't move, he frowned in disappointment. "I thought so." He then broke Natsuo's arm, to which he screamed in agony. That resulted to Renji punching his face, knocking him out. Benitsubasa and Haihane ran over to assist him. Karasuba said, "You said you won't snap his arm into four." "I didn't say I wouldn't break it, did I?", he said enthusiastically. "Well then, see ya."

He disappeared in a flash.

A heat flashed through Karasuba. _'__No way. I'm already winged. I can't be reacting to him. It's impossible!'_ She thought about it then she went back to the Tower accompanied by a worried Benitsubasa and Haihane carrying an unconscious Natsuo.

**Some time later**

"Whooo, that was fun. Now, rest time.", he appeared in front of Maison Izumo. He took off his mask revealing a young man, physically he looks to be a teen but actually to be much older than that. As he neared the place, five voices spoke up behind him.

"Ara ara, what's this idiot doing on my property?", the first voice asked.

"Probably to break in and rest there.", the second voice replied.

"Ah...our idiot commander arrived.", the third emotionless voice said.

"Um...we miss you. But you shouldn't do that.", The fourth timid voice said.

"Wow, if I wasn't drunk, I would pound you into the ground.", the fifth voice said.

Renji turned around and said, "Oh hey ladies, uh nice weather tod...ay, right?"

Then he heard someone's knuckles cracking.

"No, please, I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise.", he begged as the five women came closer.

"Hmm, should we forgive him?", the first one asked while unsheathing her katana.

"I don't think so.", the second one said with her scythe at ready.

"Ah, because if he apologizes, he'll do it again.", the third one added as ice began to form around her.

"That's why we'll punish him again and again.", the fourth one confidently said lifting her hammer.

"Until he gets the point.", the fifth one finished as veils wrapped around her.

As the five converged around him, he said one thing before they punish him, "Forgive me?"

A high pitched scream was heard all throughout the city.

**A/N: Yay, second fanfic done. You can already guess who the five were before they pound the OC. This is my other fanfic besides the Naruto one. My OC is badass but has some funny moments as well. There'll be a lot of mysteries there. Yeah, if you're curious as why he called Natsuo "Private", it will be explained in later or next chapter. Until then, my policy is the same. Read, Comment, Critic, and Review without any bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I don't own Sekirei. I own my OCs, that's all. **


	2. Chapter 2: The New Tenant

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

First Arc: Return of the Zenith Generation

Chapter 2: The New Tenant

"Damn it, guys. You all overdid it again.", Renji complained as he was covered in bandages after the beating made by the five ladies.

"It's necessary."

"To beat the shit out of you."

"For going to MBI alone."

"Even if you hid your face."

"And caused so much chaos that Minaka and Natsuo recognized your carnage."

"But it isn't necessary. I just wanted to send a message to Minaka telling him that I've returned and will come for his head."

"WE TOLD YOU ALREADY! IT'S NOT THE TIME TO DO THAT!", yelled all five women in unison.

"Geez, fine. Sorry if I worried you, Yomi, Uzume, Akitsu, Miya, and Yashima.", he apologized.

The five ladies accepted his apology and forgave him. "So, I'm off the hook?", asked Renji. "Yes, you are.", said all five.

"Damn, I'm late. Mikogami will scold me and Akitsu for not showing up. I hate that brat.", said Yomi with Akitsu, who nodded in affirmation. Both left the Inn.

"And I have to go back to Junichi before he beats me again. One of these days, I'll crush his balls with my hammer, and hammer him until he almost dies.", said Yashima who smiled sadistically as she left the Inn.

"I have to start cooking. See you guys.", Miya said as she went into the kitchen.

"I also have to see Kazehana, byee.", said Uzume who also left the Inn.

When all of them were gone, Renji went back up the stairs. Before he went to his room, he went to a wall and knocked. "Maaaatsssu! I want to talk.", he called out. He smirked as this wall is the infamous Room 201 a.k.a the Invisible Room or the Secret Room, only known to those who knew the place really well. The wall opened from the as a young woman with glasses poked out from the opening. "What can I do for you, Commander?", she respectfully asked. "Any news or updates on each Sekirei here?", he asks. "Well, so far it's one person.", Matsu said as she motioned for him to step in her room. Matsu's room is different from all other rooms, being a fugitive of MBI and all, since she needed a place to hide which is her room, which the entire place is filled computers and other sorts of technologies in there with one futon in one corner.

"So, who is it?"

"A boy named Minato Sasashi."

"Whoa whoa whoa. HIM! Takami's brat! Ohhh, dear. Takami's gonna flip."

"Takami had a son?"

"Yeah. His dad is that psycho up there. Good thing he never met him otherwise..."

"What?! Minaka and Takami had a son, who's this kid right here and an ashikabi?!

"Too loud and yeah. Who's his sekirei, then?"

"#88 Musubi."

"No way. Takami's brat got the airhead. Oh, this is gonna be precious..."

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! CRASH! **A loud crash interrupted Renji's thoughts.

"The hell was that? Matsu, check. I'm going out."

"Yeah, sure."

Renji ran out of the Inn and saw two people sprawled on the ground. Scratch that, the girl was on top of the downed boy.

"Hey, kid. Nice view, isn't it?"

"Huh?", the boy asked and looked at up the girl's panties. A nosebleed ensued.

"Musubi, please get off me."

"Okay, Minato.", Musubi said. She was basically dressed like a shrine maiden except she is wearing a pink skirt, brown boots, and fighting gloves.

"So, who are you two?", Renji asks.

"I'm Minato's Seki-" Musubi was about to say something when Minato's hand covered her mouth.

"Musubi, no one should know about the Sekirei Plan, okay?", Minato whispered in Musubi's ear.

"Whoops, sorry. Musubi forgets sometimes, right Minato?", Musubi said as gently bopped herself on the head.

Renji raised his eyebrow at Musubi's interaction with Minato, finding her behavior a little childish for her age. _'Okay, I know she's a Sekirei but who, in everything in this fucking universe, adjusted her?! Normally, she ain't even supposed to act like that. When I find the asshole that adjusted her, I'll torture him until he wishes for death.' _He then looks down at her breasts and had small drops of blood came from his nose. _'Daaammmnnn, look at those giant melons. Kazehana's may be bigger but, in all aspects, Huge BOOOBIIIEESSS!' _

"Ara ara, what have you been doing, Renji?"

A cold wave washed over Renji as slowly turned around and was met by Miya famous "demonic gaze" glaring at him. Renji went pale. _'Damn it, why did Miya learn this from Takehito? She might scare the kids shitless.' _"Ahhh uuhhh ummm...nothing." She raised her "_**legendary steel ladle of death**_" and said, "Last words, Renji?" "I come in peace. No, NO! NO! AHHHHHHH!" She smacked him multiple times and when he hit the ground, she smacked him more.

When she was done, she immediately calmed herself down and said, "I apologize for my friend's lewd behavior towards you. So, why don't you introduce yourselves first." "And please, don't bother hiding the fact that you're a sekirei, I already know that you are one as my husband once worked at MBI.", she added as she pointed at Musubi.

"I-i'm Minato Sasashi and this is my Sekirei, Musubi.", Minato introduced.

"Yeah, I'm Sekirei #88: Musubi. A fist type.", Musubi said enthusiastically.

"Hello, I'm Miya Asama and my friend's name is Renji Hidetomo. Welcome to Maison Izumo." She kicked Renji. "Get up and greet them, idiot." Renji got up and greeted, "Hey guys, welcome to Maison Izumo, home of #1 Miya (pointing to Miya, who glared at him even more) and home to the half-sekirei, Renji Hidetomo!" She smacked him again for revealing that she was a sekirei.

Minato sweatdropped while Musubi tilted her head slightly to the left while having a shocked look on her face. "Yeah thanks. But I was wondering if we could stay here. I just got kicked out by my landowner and we don't have any place to stay."

"That's okay, you can stay here as long as you follow the rules: No fighting, obscenity, and illicit activities are allowed during your stay in this Inn. Failure to comply will result in severe punishment, **am I clear?**" The two nodded their heads rather quickly for fear they'll end up like Renji, who is currently on the ground sporting numerous bruises and bumps on his head.

Miya kicked Renji again. "Get up."

Renji stood up slowly. "What?"

"Give them a tour."

"Fuck no. You do that."

She didn't respond but raised her ladle again. "Alright, I'll do it! Just...keep that thing away from me."

Renji led the two into the Inn. Miya sighed in relief._ 'Another tenant again and this time, it's Takami's son. I don't know how much hospitable am I going to get. Oh, Takehito, if only you were here._

**At MBI**

"Who the hell was that guy?! When I find him, I'll make him beg for mercy.", Benitsubasa ranted.

"Calm down, Beni. We'll get him next time.", Haihane said calmly.

"But he hurt Natsuo! I will never forgive him!"

"Even if he's gay?"

Benitsubasa's eyes darkened and her mood became depressing. "I-I-I d-don't know what you're talking about. I-I-I..."

_'That guy just got through her. She's really denying it right now. Poor Beni. She doesn't know what to do.'_

Little did they know what Karasuba felt in her room.

**Karasuba's room**

Karasuba was squirming and shaking in bed. She couldn't sleep because of what that masked man told her and her reaction towards him.

_'Shouldn't have wiped it out.' _That same thought repeated in her head over and over, wondering what it meant. _'__What did he wipe out? Who was he? How did he know her?'_ Her mind then went back to their fight some time ago. _'How was able to grab my blade and slide his hand through it without getting cut apart or sliced? How strong is he? And why am I reacting to him? I have already been winged by Natsuo. Why is this happening?!' _Her mind then shifted to the man's familiarity with Natsuo. wondering how they knew each other and who were "_**they**_" that Natsuo is particularly afraid of. Come to think of it, Minaka was acting more nervously than before, worrying about his life and everything.

When Karasuba was about to close her eyes, one question popped into her mind.

_'Who ARE you, really?_

**Minaka's office**

"Shit! Shit Shit Shit Shit! He's here! He came back here! What am I gonna do?! He's coming for me for I what I did to his ex-girlfriend and #08.", Minaka said to himself while pacing nervously in his office, trying to think of something. "Come on, if I don't do something now, he'll bring the Zenith back, and I can't let that happen. I won't allow it! Calm down, don't worry. I still got plenty of cards up my sleeve." He went back to his desk and began to think. "Eureka! I know just the thing! I'll kill those girls so he can't reunite them. But how do I do it? Hmmm, ah yes, that should be it." He then picked his phone and dialed some numbers. A gruff male voice answered, "Ahh, Minaka, my old friend, what can I do for you?"

"Long time, no see. I have a problem I need fixing."

"Okay, what should I do then?"

Minaka's lips curled into an evil smile as he said, "Activate Project Juggernaut."

**Outside of Minaka's office**

Takami heard everything Minaka has said. She was shocked that he'd go this far to get rid of him. She walked away and pulled out her phone.

"Hello, Commander Renji.", Takami said.

"Yeah, Takami. Your voice is serious, something wrong?"

"We have a problem."

**A/N: Whooo! Yeah, bitches Chaptah Toh is done. I got college to deal with but I have a lot of free time on my hands, so this is my "relief". Yeah, Karasuba's reacting, Beni's doubting about what Renji said to her, Minaka's doing some evil shit, And Minato has appeared. If you have a question for me regarding my fanfics, you can ask. Remember, Read, Comment, Critic, and Review w/o bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I DO NOT own Sekirei. I own my OCs, that's all.**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack of the Juggernauts

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

First Arc: Return of the Zenith Generation

Chapter 3: Attack of the Juggernauts

**Before the call**

_Times sure have changed since I came back here. My five sekirei are hanging around the Inn, although on their own free time. I learned of the other major ashikabi: Sanada Nishi, Izumi Higa, and Hayato Mikogami. Yomi and Akitsu are under Mikogami, who winged Mutsu. Are you fucking serious?! He's a guy. Guys don't kiss guys, Natsuo is an exception though. Yashima is under Junichi Tanigawa, who I heard from Yashi is a complete asshole, beating her for no reason. When I get my hands on him, I'll drop him off in a deserted island. But Yashi got first dibs, so I'll back off for now. Then there's Uzume, who got 'blackmailed' to help Higa. Why, you ask? Because Chiho needs her treatment for her disease and the hospital she's in just happens to be owned by Higa. Like father, like son, huh. And Minato, who knew he had it in him? He winged Matsu! I'm afraid of what she'll do to him. _

_Soon, the girls and I will go to MBI and settle things with Minaka...personally. But I don't have a reason to go there and wreck his shit up unless something he did pissed me off. Yeah, something like-_

A ringtone interrupted Renji's journal time. "Damn it, what now?", Renji complained. He pulled a small, black, flashing object and put it in his ear. It looked a medium-sized pill until he pressed it and transformed into a small headset with a microphone attached to it. That object was one of the many inventions that Matsu created. It was called the"Micro Portable Communicator". It allows people to call phones even though they don't know their phone numbers. It was Matsu's first invention that didn't involve her perverted fantasies. As I was saying, Renji activated his MPC and a familiar voice answered, "Hello, Commander Renji." He knew that voice. _'It's Takami again. Is she gonna yell at me for causing that much chaos a week ago? Wait a minute. She never calls me Commander unless it's something very serious.'_ "Yeah, Takami. Your voice sounds serious, something wrong?"

"We have a problem."

**A few minutes later**

"WHAT?! Minaka's ordered the activation of Project Juggernaut! Is he insane?! I thought the Sekirei Plan was supposed to be a fucking secret, now he's planning to endanger human lives as well!", Renji angrily said. He was pissed at Minaka's carelessness at handling the situation.

"Yes, that's correct. Also, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but he awakened #108.", Takami calmly stated.

"WHAT THE FUCK! HE AWAKENED KUU! WHY DIDN"T YOU STOP HIM?!"

"I tried to...but-"

"But what? Nothing, again? You stood there and let it happen, didn't you?"

"I-I-I j-just-"

"Save it. Where should we meet?"

"Unfortunately, I can't do that right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I have to go to the infirmary first to change a few bandages."

"What happened?"

"Apparently, while taking Kusano in the Botanical Gardens, I was attacked and got separated from her."

"Who attacked you?"

"It was Mikogami's sekirei. #43 and #38 did it."

"Yomi hurt you?"

"No, it wasn't her. It was #38."

"The Whip Twin? Are you serious? You could just fight her off."

"Ah, I forgot my weapon."

"Don't try the same excuse as Akitsu, Takami. Also, why forget your weapon?"

"I don't know. I just did."

Renji massaged his forehead to keep himself from lashing out even more. Just as he was about say something, he heard the TV say something about the overgrowth of plants in the Botanical Gardens. Minato walked in and said,"Renji-san. I'm going out."

"Where?"

"The Botanical Gardens."

That's when he realized everything. Overgrowth of plants, Mikogami's sekirei, Minato going out, it all makes sense now. "Minaka, YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! WHY DO THAT, HUH?!"

"Too loud."

"Oh sorry, Takami. Uh, just call me if you need to update me on something important."

"Yes sir. And also, welcome back."

"Thanks." The call dropped.

"Miya!", Renji yelled.

"Yes?", Miya answered.

"Is Matsu around?"

"Yes, she's still upstairs."

"Okay, Matsu?", Renji called using his MPC.

"Yes?", Matsu answered.

"Is there anything unusual on the scanners? Something neither sekirei nor human?"

"Let me check. Yes, There are two heading towards the Botanical Gardens."

"Shit!"

"Something wrong?"

"Just let me know when something's up."

"Okay." She then dropped the call.

"Miya!"

"What is it?", Miya answered.

"Where's that outfit?"

"Oh, so you're planning to go now?"

"Yes."

**At the Botanical Gardens**

"Cut it out! I'm trying to help you here.", Yomi said as she was dodging Musubi's blows.

"We're sekirei. We're supposed to fight each other.", Musubi said excitedly.

"Minato! Tell your sekirei to back off now!"

"How do you know my name?", Minato asked.

"Renji told me. I'm his sekirei!", Yomi replied.

"But you work for Mikogami."

"I'm undercover with Akitsu, okay. Tell her to back off."

"How do I know this is not a trick?"

"Are you stupid?! You have to trust me here. Mikogami will send reinforcements if I take too long. Just tell her to back off."

"Fine. Musubi, Please stop."

"Okay." Musubi dropped out of her fighting stance.

"Now, that's settled. Follow me. I know where she is.", Yomi said as she motioned them to come with her.

**Deep inside the overgrown forest**

Yomi, Musubi, Minato ran and found Sekirei #108 Kusano who was there waiting for her Ashikabi. "Onii-chan!", she said as she went to Minato and hugged him.

"It's okay Kuu. You're safe.", Minato said, comforting Kusano. _'She's been through a lot.'_

She looked up and saw Yomi, then panicked and ran hiding behind Minato's other leg.

"It's okay, she's with us. Um, what's your name again?"

"Sekirei #43 Yomi."

"Okay, uh Yomi-san. How do we get out of here?"

Yomi was about to answer when her MPC started glowing. "Hold on, gotta take this call." She activates it. "Hello?"

"Yomi! You alright?", Renji said. He seems to be panicking. Who wouldn't be, when something you know that's very dangerous is hunting down your sekirei for something they were about to do?

"Yeah, I found Minato and Musubi. And Kusano too."

"They're with you now?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Get them out of there. And you as well. It's coming to hunt you and Akitsu down."

"What's coming here?"

"Juggernauts. Two of them." As soon as he said "Juggernauts", Yomi became scared.

"He activated them a while ago. Takami just told me an hour back."

"Shit! When are you coming?"

"I'm going there, see you in twenty." Renji dropped the call.

"Minato, get Kuu and Musubi. Get them out, NOW!", Yomi ordered.

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, guys. Let's go.", Minato said running out of there along with his sekirei. Yomi followed after them.

**Entrance to the Botanical Gardens**

"You're really good, Homura.", Akitsu said panting. She has been fighting Homura ever since they locked eyes at the entrance. Their surroundings are full of devastation with one side filled with craters and ice and on the other is full of leftover fire and dirt and debris everywhere. "You, too. Renji's or not, I have to terminate you, #07.", said Homura. He was panting and had bruises and cuts all over his body. In all aspects of this situation, he was really excited in this battle. Never has he fought serious before, in fact, most of fights were rather short or the others were scared of the so-called "Sekirei Guardian". Now, he's fighting Akitsu, a single number like him, to the death, or should I say, termination. Akitsu, albeit not showing much emotion to keep up the facade that she was "broken" and cannot be winged, had so much fun than her earlier years. She was really looking for someone who can fight tooth and nail with her, and now her wishes were answered in the form of Homura. Most of the sekireis, except for Renji and the others, thought she was broken, that she could never be winged. Technically, she was but Renji fixed her again but was told by him to pretend she was this emotionless sekirei that could attract the attention of some greedy ashikabis. Soon, she found herself with Mikogami and his sekirei. She thought that she'll be alone in enemy territory until Yomi came along. Yomi claimed that she was sent there by Renji to keep Akitsu some company while waiting for his command to undermine Mikogami. He didn't expect betrayal or anything, he blindly trusted them, which all the more make it so easy for the two undercover sekireis to leak information to Renji about his plans. By the way, the mark on her forehead does not symbolize that she's broken, actually, that's where it's really placed. No one knows why it's there, it's like asking Yume why is her crest on the front side of her body and not on her nape as everyone has, except Renji.

"Oooohh, Fire vs Ice. Who'll win, though?"

"Try it."

As they were about to attack each other once again, a giant robotic machine crashed down five feet away from them. "SCANNING. TARGET FOUND, SEKIREI #07 AKITSU. MISSION OBJECTIVE: TERMINATE. TERMINATE.", the robot voiced.

"No way." Akitsu tries to prepare herself. _'Minaka, why did you release them? Don't you know that it destroys anything?! You're putting lives in danger. I have to tell Homura. But first...'_ She glanced to where Mikogami is, only to find him and his sekirei gone. _'Damn it, he's leaving me and Yomi to die.'_ She then looks up to see another one that looks just like the one that landed near her land in the overgrown forest. _'Yomi!'_

**Mikogami's Limo**

"Master, why did you abandon Yomi and Akitsu?", Sekirei #38 said.

"They're weak, plus I found out they were spies working for someone else. Let that thing get rid of that trash.", Mikogami replied.

"But, why leave them? Could you just ask them?"

"Mitsuha, be quiet. I need to forget about them."

"Yes, master." _'I hope you can make it out alive, Yomi, Akitsu.'_

**Back to the Entrance**

"Shit, what the hell is that thing?! Akitsu, what is it? And why is it so strong?", asked Homura who was dodging attacks from the robot-like thing that was shooting at them.

"That thing there is a Juggernaut, one of the many anti-Sekirei weapons I know.", replied Akitsu, who was also dodging bullets as well.

"Anti-Sekirei Weapons?! And there's more?!"

"Yes, Minaka had them built in case his prized Disciplinary Squad has been defeated or if he called something a high level threat to dispose of."

"And you are one of them, I presume?"

She didn't answer the question but said, "I might need your help here. I'll give you a signal and you use a big, flashy attack to destroy it."

"O..okay." _'What happened to her? Her expression just changed. She seems more focused instead of that airheadedness and the blank face during our fight._

The robot walked over trying to punch Akitsu, who dodged out of the way as she prepared her attacks. _FROZEN ARROW_! She made an giant arrow which tried to pierce its thick metal shell, but was swatted away by its giant hand. She then raised both hands in the air making several icicles appear in thin air. _FROZEN RAIN_! She brought her hands down, dropping seemingly infinite icicles of death at the Juggernaut, who didn't seem fazed by it and brought out its flamethrower. Akitsu just simply freezes it with a flick of her wrist and destroys the flamethrower. She then puts both hands on the ground. _ARTIC CHAINS_! Summoning ice chains to restrain the Juggernaut, she shouts, "NOW!" Homura appears and gathers all of his strength which his fire turns a bright red color. _FLAMES OF PROMETHEUS_! He shoots out the flame which pierces its thick armor and goes right through it then explodes in a massive fireball which can be seen far away. The Juggernaut falls down, seemingly defeated. Homura then slumps to the ground, feeling exhausted. Akitsu goes over and offers her hand to Homura. He accepts the hand and picks himself up, slightly wobbling because of his exhaustion. "That...is the weirdest day ever.", he weakly said. "You don't know the meaning of weird.", Akitsu muttered but Homura didn't hear.

**Same time, but in the overgrown forest**

"Stay back, I'll handle this.", Yomi said as she ran away from the second Juggernaut hunting her and the ones with her down. "TARGET FOUND. SEKIREI #43 YOMI. MISSION OBJECTIVE: TERMINATE. TERMINATE.", the Juggernaut voiced.

"You could die, Yomi-san.", replied Minato worriedly.

"Trust me. Just run, I can take this thing."

"B-but-"

"JUST RUN! Don't worry about me! Get out of here!"

"R-right. Let's go, girls." Soon, Minato and his sekireis were gone, leaving Yomi with the Juggernaut.

"Come on, you tinker toy! Hit me!", she shouted at the Juggernaut, which it then proceeds with putting its foot down on her. She dodged and brought out her scythe. _DEATH CUTTER_! She slashed her scythe making vacuum wind blades which dispersed when it made contact with the giant foot. The Juggernaut then lifted its foot only for a metallic fist to crash down at Yomi's position. She dodged it as well while thinking of a tactic to bring it down. You see, Yomi, when fighting, likes thinking things through and executing attack plans for herself and her team. She's also considered to be the brains of the group, while being a perverted one as well. Back to the fight, Yomi tries to make a tactic while dodging its punches. _'Okay, how do I do this? It's big and bulky, which means its slow. Thanks to Kuu, the overgrown forest might give me some temporary cover until it brings out its weapons. But how do I attack it? Hmm, it might work. I sure hope it might.' _As soon as the colossal fist crashes down which Yomi dodges again and readies her scythe. _DEATH SLICE_! She swings her scythe as it was coated in air, that could tear humans into a bloody mess, to the metallic hand. The hand then shatters apart, to which the Juggernaut fires its eye lasers in a circle which decimates a good portion of the forest while knocking Yomi away from her hiding spot. It then proceeds to use its flamethrower to burn a part of the forest where unknowingly, is where Minato and his sekireis were. "Don't hurt them!" _DEATH SPIRAL CUTTER_! She twirled her scythe a bit until unleashing a vacuum twister at the flamethrower, destroying it. She then proceeds to power up while twirling her scythe round and round. She suddenly stopped twirling. _VACUUM BOOST_! She uses her scythe to conjure a vacuum bullet and fires it at the ground beneath her, which causes her to be pushed up high in the air. "TAKE THIS!" _REAPER'S EXECUTION_! She swings her scythe which produces a vacuum slash at the Juggernaut's waist which is followed by an explosion, causing the Juggernaut to fall down on its front. Yomi knew she'll fall so she twirled her scythe until she could hover around and slow her fall. She then saw the massive fireball coming from the entrance and assumed that they were done, having defeated theirs as well. Her MPC glowed. She pressed it to activate. "You know, Renji. I don't know why you were so scared of them in the first place but we took care of them."

"You guys defeated them?", Renji asks.

"Yeah, it was a little difficult though, but we managed."

"Did you guys blow up its core?"

"What core?" She narrowed her eyes.

"The core on its chest. If you destroy it, it dies. If not, it will keep getting back up."

Yomi's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. The Juggernaut got back up with its core still flashing. It voiced out, "SEKIREI #43 YOMI. TERMINATE. TERMINATE."

"YOMI?! Are you there? Talk to me!", Renji yelled.

She dropped the call. "I didn't destroy the core! So that means-" She didn't finish her sentence as the Juggernaut knocked her down into the forest.

**At the Entrance**

As the two single number sekireis were walking away, thinking what they should do afterwards.

Behind them, the Juggernaut's core glowed and its eyes flickered.

"SEKI..REI #07 A..KI..KI..KIT..SU..SU. T...TER..MINATE. TERM..IN..ATE."

**A/N: Sorry, it kinda took at little longer than I thought. I just wanted to showcase some fight scenes with the sekirei and all. I know, giant robots fighting sekirei. Didn't expect it, huh. Y'all thought it was another fucking sekirei that these two, Akitsu and Yomi, will fight. So, how'd you like this to go on? Like I said, Read, Comment, Critic, and Review it without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy. **

**I DO NOT own Sekirei! I own my OCs and my activities with them.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth about the Zenith

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

First Arc: Return of the Zenith Generation

Chapter 4: The Truth about the Zenith

"SEK...IREI #07 AKI..KI..TSU. TERMIN..A..AT...E. TERMIN..A..ATE."

Akitsu looked behind her and to her horror, the Juggernaut stood up, albeit slowly. It then swung its hand at them. Akitsu, having anticipated this, pushes the unconscious Homura away as she was slammed into a nearby building. Then, it picked up Akitsu's bruised and battered body and threw her into the ground. She struggled to get up, only to look at the Juggernaut's foot raised to crush her. She then closed her eyes to accept her supposed demise. _'I'm sorry, Yomi, everyone. It's fun working with all of you.'_

_BURNING WAVE_! A wave of fire shot out from seemingly nowhere and hit its foot so strong that it knocked down the Juggernaut.

"Seriously, Akitsu. You two leave for something like this and well, this shit happened.", a male voice said as he came from the shadows. He was wearing what looked like a grey sleeveless shirt, grey baggy cargo pants, and black and silver sneakers. His katana, which is strapped to the left side of his waist, had a black hilt and a black sheath with kanji that read out as "Balance". He also had a black haori draped over his shoulders with a large white mark on the back that resembles a Sekirei Crest. The very thing noticeable about him is his crimson eyes. Not bloodshot eyes, actual crimson eyes that strike fear and terror into hearts of men. In general description of him, he looks like a teenager. A very intimidating teenager. He slowly walked and put Akitsu up on her feet. Akitsu bashed him on the head...hard.

"What the fuck was that for?! I saved your life! Where the fuck is my gratitude?", he yelled.

"I had it under control."

"Under control?! You almost died! How is that "under control"?!"

"I just...I just wanted to handle the fight on my own."

"Akitsu, we got your back and we'll always come to back you up. Don't forget that."

"I...understand, Renji."

"See, that wasn't so hard was it? Now, let's finish this so you can rest, got it?", Renji said as he looked at the Juggernaut getting up.

"Got it.", Akitsu said, preparing her stance.

"N..EW TARGE..ET CONFIR...MED. RENJI HIDETOMO AKA SEKIREI...ZE..ZE..ZE... MIS..SSION..N OBJECTIVE: TE..RM..INATE AT...ALL COSTS.", the Juggernaut stated.

"Oh, it's getting serious now, you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then let's go."

**Back with Yomi**

Yomi stood up in the huge crater, which she got slammed by the large metal giant. _'Fuck, that hurts. I'm getting rusty after all these years.'_ She looked at her scythe only to see that the tip shattered and several cracks formed on the rest of the blade. _'Oh, come on! This was new. It's gonna cost me to get this repaired.' _She looked up to see the lumbering one-armed giant robot with its brightly glowing core. _'I just had to say I can handle this myself. I should've asked the kid to help out. Eh, fuck it. Hmmm...oh that could work. I just need to do something really stupid.' "_Hey, you hunk of junk! Lose a few bolts? Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll lose them all." The Juggernaut stood there with its fist cocked back. "TERMINATE. TERMINATE.", it said as its metal fist came down on the so-called "poor and helpless" girl. She dodged the blow and ran up its arm. The gargantuan robot fired its eye lasers at her, yet she dodged them again by jumping off its arm and aimed at its core. "This is it." She powered up her scythe which glowed white. Yomi's wings appeared as she charged her power to the limit. "FULL POWER!", she yelled as she lifted her scythe and rushed to its core. _SOUL DESTRUCTION!_ She brought down her scythe which bifurcated the Juggernaut from its head down along with its core. The two halves fell to the ground and exploded. Yomi landed nearby, twirled her scythe then placed it on her back. Its handle, like Renji, had kanji on it as well but it read out as "Order". "That, ladies and gentlemen, is how we do it. Now, to check on Akitsu.", She flapped her wings, which are still there, and flew to the entrance.

**Back at the entrance**

Akitsu dodged blow after blow from the Juggernaut as Renji blocked some of the blows and punched some back. "This is getting nowhere. Akitsu, charge it up. I'll distract it.", Renji said. "Hey! Over here! Want me, right? Of course you do. Follow me!" Just as he planned, the Juggernaut followed him and away from Akitsu.

"Okay." Akitsu said as she tore her right sleeve and charged her power. Not that anyone noticed, but Akitsu has a tattoo of a kanji written on her arm. It read out as "Justice". Her icy blue wings appeared as she reached her full power. Ice began to form around her and started to freeze the ground.

By that time, Minato and company came out and were awestruck by the Ice Sekirei's power. Musubi shivered since the temperature dropped to create more ice. Kusano was also feeling cold as well but Minato took off his jacket and put it around her.

"It ends. The Ice of Justice shall freeze all evil within its grasp." _ICE TERRITORY! _As it finished freezing the ground, Akitsu beckoned to Renji, "Lead it here, I'm ready!"

"Alright, let's do this shit." Renji ran back with the Juggernaut still following him back on the frozen ground. As soon as it was there, ice formed around its legs. Renji stopped right near Akitsu and signaled for her to do it.

The Juggernaut struggled to move but it could not. "It is useless. You are in my territory. Any foe will freeze for eternity and suffer. Akitsu of the Zenith will give your justice!" _ETERNAL WINTER. _The ice quickly froze the Juggernaut. Her left hand came down leaving her right hand up. She closed her fist as she said, "Shatter." Everything the ice froze shattered, including the robot itself as it fell to the ground in pieces. Akitsu powered down, wings fading, as she was exhausted from the fight.

"You okay?", Renji asked concerned.

"I'm fine. It's...just I haven't done that lately.", Akitsu replied.

"You mean the "Release", right?"

"Yes."

"When did you last use that?"

"22 years ago, to be exact."

"That long, huh?"

"Yes. I need to train some more again."

"No problem! For your try, you can spend one day with me tomorrow. That kid probably knows the two of you work for me, so I doubt he'll come back for you."

"Ah, thank you!", she excitedly said as she grabbed Renji's head and well, hugged him. When I meant "hugged by Akitsu", I meant by grabbing a head and pressing it between her bosoms. Yeah, any guy would really love to be in this situation like Minato, who came out of the clearing along with his Sekirei, who is currently holding his nose to stop his nosebleed.

"Akitsu! Aki... Tsu.", Yomi landed and saw the awkward situation. Three tick marks appeared on her forehead and stomped her way at them. She then grabbed Renji away from Akitsu and slammed him, face first, to the ground. "I was worried back there. Now, I don't have to because I'll beat the shit out of you."

Renji mumbled something incoherently. "What?!", Yomi shouted and pulled Renji out of the ground, who wiped the blood off his nose. "It's not my fucking fault!", he yelled. "Akitsu, it's not my fault righh-" He couldn't finish what he said as he saw a small breeze lifting the bottom of her kimono. Renji fainted with another nosebleed.

Yomi had enough and shouted out, "Fuck you, Kazehana!" She looked at Akitsu. "Akitsu! How many times did I tell you to wear your damn panties?! You know that Renji here is a pervert!"

"Ah, I...forgot."

"Minato! What're you standing there for, pervert?! Go back to Maison Izumo!"

"But, what abou-"

"Forget him! He'll wake up later. Let's go."

**A few hours later**

"Damn, that was some view.", Renji said as he awoke from his perverted-fantasy-induced slumber. "Hah, the coast is clear.", he sighed in relief then chuckled darkly. He looked at the MBI building and smirked. "Sorry, girls. He crossed the line. They're gonna pay." With that, he rushed to the building with the intent to destroy.

**MBI Headquarters, a few minutes later**

Minaka was furious over the failure of his Juggernauts. "Two?! Two can't even destroy at least one?!" He pressed a button and Takami came in. "What do you need me for, sir?", she asked with fake smile.

"Get me the Squad. They need to know the truth."

"Are you sure?"

"YES THEY NEED TO! BRING THEM IN HERE NOW!"

"Okay." Takami left the room with a smile.

**A while later**

"What the hell do you need us in for?! Do you even know what time it is?!", yelled Benitsubasa as she trudged into Minaka's office. Haihane yawned as she followed. Karasuba came in as well, accompanied by Natsuo. "I need a stress relief. Is there anyone I need to kill?", said Karasuba. Takami entered the office after she said that.

"Yes, I know what time it is. And no, we're not killing anyone in the moment." Minaka sighed. "It's time you know the truth."

"But sir, if we tell them now, who kno-"

"I KNOW THE FUCKING CONSEQUENCES NATSUO! SHUT UP!" At that point, everyone, except Takami, flinched at his words. They have never seen the Director lose his cool before. Something is going on.

"What's this about?", asked Karasuba seemingly interested.

"How should I start?" Minaka took a breath and sighed. "Karasuba, I said before that the First Generation was the first of all Disciplinary Squads, am I right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"What if I told you I lied?" As soon as he said that, the three were shocked. "What do you mean?", asked Haihane.

"Yes, the original Disciplinary Squad, your predecessors, in fact. I'm talking about the Zenith Generation." The three sekireis remembered the conversation last week. "Yeah, that Renji guy talked about it with Natsuo-kun.", Benitsubasa recalled.

"You met him?! You guys met Renji?!", Minaka exasperatedly said.

"Y-yes. Who is he?"

"He is the leader of the Zenith Generation and was one of the founders of MBI. He also told us the location of Kamikura Island."

"What?! No way!", all three shouted. Karasuba was more shocked than the rest of them. _'The person I was reacting to was my predecessor and founder. So that means, he's stronger than Miya or any of us!' _"Is he a monkey like them? Or is he a sekirei?", Karasuba asked.

"No, he isn't human. He isn't a sekirei either. Actually, he's both: a half-sekirei. And he's an ashikabi as well."

"If he is the leader, who are his sekirei then? What's his number?" Karasuba was curious about them, a lot.

"His number? It's Numbe-"

**BOOOM! ** A huge explosion rocked the building. His phone rang. "What the hell is going on?!", Minaka roared.

"Hello Minaka." _'No way. That voice. It can't be...him, right?'_ Apparently, Minaka is downright scared and terrified at that familiar voice.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Ah, good to hear your voice again. I was beginning to wonder if you didn't wake up. I would've thought you died in your sleep."

"I got an army! They're gonna stop you."

"Oh, them. You mean the guys with guns, vehicles, and tanks waiting outside for me? I didn't know you cared."

"Yeah! They're gonna get you now. Ha! They'll be too much for you Renji!"

**Flashback, outside MBI Headquarters**

"Stop walking sir or we'll be forced to fire!", a soldier yelled at Renji.

"What a bother.", Renji sighed as he quickly unsheathed his katana, slashed at the air, and sheathed his katana. Everybody fell to the ground, dead. The tanks and vehicles were in pieces.

"These guys suck.", he said as he walked in the building.

**Flashback end**

"Actually, I'm already inside the building. I wasted those guys outside as you were probably talking to them about our history together. That was what? Five seconds or was it eight?"

Minaka was really scared. The Disciplinary Squad were tense. Takami smirked. Natsuo, well uh...he's sweating and cowering and uh...trying to play dead. What a dumbass he is.

"Oh yeah, recognize this sound?", Renji said as he knocked on something solid. All of them listened intently, trying to figure where it was coming from.

"Wait, that was-"

**BOOM! ** The door behind them exploded. Renji came out of the shadows staring directly at Minaka and everyone else.

"Well, hello everyone." He stepped in and everyone, except Takami, tensed. He slowly walked beside a chair and sat down.

"Let's have a talk."

**A/N: Sorry guys, stuff happened and I wasn't able to write for a long time. This chapter may feel a bit rushed at the end and the title may or may not fit this chapter, but oh well, what to do. Yeah, intense stuff, right? What do you guys think? Follow the protocol. Read, Review, Comment, and Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I do not own Sekirei. I own my OCs and everything they do.**


	5. Chapter 5: Sekirei Number Zero

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

First Arc: Return of the Zenith Generation

Chapter 5: Sekirei Number Zero

**Maison Izumo**

"He didn't listen to us again! I knew we should've beat him even harder.", Yomi fumed after learning from Miya about Renji.

"Calm down, Yomi. I already know about it. If you have a problem, you should go.", Miya calmly said as she finished wrapping the bandages around Yomi's wounds. "I'll get the old uniforms." She left to get them.

"Akitsu, Uzume, let's beat the shit out of Renji. We'll be using our old uniforms.", Yomi ordered.

"Whoooo, I get to wear it again. I hope it still fits.", Uzume said excitedly.

"Ah, is Miya coming with us, Yomi-san?", Akitsu asked.

"No, she still has this Inn and the others to worry about. We three are enough."

The other two nodded their heads and sensed a Sekirei being winged.

"Ah, not only our tenant here is a pervert like Renji, he also likes having relations with a child.", Akitsu stated.

"Miya! Minato violated a kid this time!", Yomi yelled.

Miya immediately came out of the kitchen and walked to Minato.

Another scream was heard in the night.

**MBI Headquarters: Minaka's office**

"What?", Minaka asked confused.

"Like I said, let's talk.", Renji said.

"O-oh yeah, sure. For a moment, I thought you're gonna kill me."

"No. Who would do that?" Renji said as his eyes glowed. **"I know I would."**

"H-how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That distorted, scary voice."

"Huh, how did I do that?"

The Disciplinary Squad sweatdropped and thought of the same thing. _'Are you serious? This guy is the Zenith's leader?! He looks like an idiot. How are we supposed to take him seriously?'_

"Okay.." Renji stopped and looked at the ones behind him. "First things first, do they know about me yet?"

"Not much. Just a small info about the Zenith and a bit of your background, that's all.", Minaka replied.

"Good. I'll explain the rest. Listen up, whores and bitches. This is important." The sekireis nodded.

"Okay, the Zenith, in terms of members, are six, a guy and five ladies who kick ass. It's not like the time with the First, which are Sekireis One 'til Five, or with the Second, which Sekireis Four and Eight, as y'all believed it to be. There were extra members to those as well, but I'll dote on that later. The Zenith handled everything from assault, infiltration, execution, espionage, interrogation, and assassination. We were also assigned with safety of all sekirei from local or foreign intervention. We were feared and loved by both humans and sekireis. Normally, the Zenith is classified and everyone who tried to leak it out were either hunted down and killed or had their minds wiped but I think that's not gonna happen here. Minaka here had no leverage over us, in fact, he couldn't control us so we did whatever we wish to do. That's what makes us so scary. We could kill him, destroy MBI, destroy this Capital, kill everybody, and it's all on a whim. No-"

"YOU'RE DEAD, RENJI!", a female voice screamed.

"Oh shit, they're here."

"Who's here?", asked Minaka.

"Them. Yeah. One question, do you what it feels to have the shit kicked out of you by women?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, that's gonna happen in...5...4...3...2 and-"

Renji stood up and a scythe came at him. He dodged it and tried to hide behind Karasuba but a veil wrapped his legs and arms together then dragged him near the door. Suddenly, icicles appeared out of nowhere and slowly dropped to impale his neck. "Girls, I'm sorry. Uh...forgive me?" Yomi, Akitsu, and Uzume came out of the door and stood next to the bound Renji. Yomi was wearing a grey kimono, a white obi around her waist, black knee-high boots, and a black haori draped around her. Uzume had a black version of her veil outfit except that she had longer sleeves which covered her arms but not her hands. The kanji found on her veil hood read out as "Truth". Akitsu wore a grey and black version of her kimono except it covered up her exposed parts and there were no chains. "You know, you should've wished for death instead buuut... we're in his presence now. Let him go." Uzume removed her veils and Akitsu dispelled her ice and helped him back up. Renji took a deep breath and... "What the fuck was that for?! I just want tell these amateurs here my awesome number!"

"Shut up, Zero.", Yomi said.

"Fuck off, Forty-Three!"

"Perverted Ass!"

"Scythe Bitch!"

"Scum!"

"Whore!"

The two argued and yelled so much that Uzume facepalmed and Akitsu giggled at them.

"Zero? I thought his name is Renji." Benitsubasa got confused although the other two figured it out. "Beni-chan, that's his Sekirei number. He's the mythical Sekirei #0.", Haihane said. For an sekirei who's normally airheaded, she figured it out. Who would've thought?

The Third were kinda shocked to know that he's the fabled Sekirei #0 and looked at Minaka who just nodded back. "Uhh, why're you here Number Seven?", asked Haihane.

"I'm a part of the Zenith, well, most of us though. Miya-san and Yashi-chan aren't here.", replied Akitsu. This surprised the Third even more, more so Karasuba, who just found out that Miya was from the Zenith as well. _'No wonder her power is beyond me. Even they were members too. How come I don't remember this at all?' _"Of course, most of the sekireis didn't know us and some of them were still kids, so they knew us very little.", Uzume added. "Usually we're known by our epithets than our names. I'm known as the "Veils of Truth" while Renji is known as the "Sword of Balance", Akitsu here is the "Ice of Justice", Miya-san is the "Blade of Consequence", Yomi-san is the "Scythe of Order", and Yashima-chan is the "Hammer of Judgement".

"They basically represent the forms of peace and discipline. Renji formed this in order to further his actual plans.", Minaka finished.

At this point, Renji stopped arguing with Yomi and spoke, "For example, the Sekirei Plan, which you ruined by the way, was created initially to assimilate sekireis into human society and keep them from getting discovered by any foreign governments. The government here was okay with it and kept it a secret. Unlike his bullshit rule about not leaving the city, I personally will let them leave as long as they have a pass which is this..." He holds up a white credit card with the word "Pass" in big black bold letters. "... and they can leave and come within city limits. Without it, no one leaves until they get one. Our role is also to never let them fight each other, except in the case of the tournament which is held every four months in an underground arena, and there, you could pretty much beat the shit out of each other, no killing of course. And if there's a danger or a threat happening to the Capital, we all will stand and protect it because it's our home."

"Another role was to let all sekireis find their true ashikabis. And if a guy or girl tries to wing them by force, we'll beat the shit out of them too. You could all attain your Norito and other shared powers you get. Besides, the only one who knows every type of winging and abilities you get after and loophole of being an ashikabi is none other than Renji. He coined the terms "Sekirei", "Winging", "Norito", "Ashikabi", and so on and so forth. He gave us our numbers and gave us names and what types of weapons we use. He also taught us abilities exclusive only for the Squad so that we differ from the sekirei we look after. He didn't have a number so he proclaimed himself as Sekirei #0.", Yomi stated.

"Ah, if you asked about my status as a broken number, it's actually a rumor started by Renji himself and it worked by the way. I wasn't really "broken", I was faking it the entire time. My crest is really on my forehead and I got used to it. Why is it there? I don't know. It's there.", Akitsu said. "In fact, he spread rumors so much that most of them were thought to be true. Examples were my status as a scrapped sekirei, Yomi-san being perverted, Miya-san as an unwinged Sekirei, Takehito-san cheating on his wife, Minaka and Natsuo having an affair, and a lot more."

"So Natsuo isn't gay after all?", Benitsubasa asked.

"Oh no no no, he is gay. Eight years ago, I heard him moaning my name in ecstasy. Then when I tried walking away, he tried to kiss me...with his tongue. Also, he doesn't really give a shit about you girls. He's just doing his job.", said Renji.

By this time, Natsuo stood up and glared at Renji. "I loved you! Why can't you accept my feelings for you?!"

"That's because you're gay and I'm a guy. Please respect that."

Natsuo pulled out his gun and then held Benitsubasa hostage. Renji calmly watched him hold his own sekirei like that. He could see that Natsuo is falling to his madness.

"Natsuo, put the gun down and let her go."

"Not until you tell me that you love me."

"No. I'm not doing that. And I told so many times, I can't be winged. I'm not here to meddle with your bullshit sob story. Now, let her go, you gay fuck."

"NO! IT'S A LIE! Natsuo, please tell me it isn't true. You're not gay, right?", Benitsubasa pleaded with the rather insane Natsuo.

"Why can't you shut the fuck up, Beni-chan? I don't care about you. Hell, I don't care for you two either. You're all whores who just want a man so you can feel loved and wanted. Do you wanna know the secret of the Sekirei Plan? I actually know what happens in the end. There is no sekirei survivor and there is no last ashikabi, in fact, there will be no survivors to this Game. Anyway, you're all just pieces on this giant fucking chessboard. You sekirei are meant to be used; you don't need love. Why should they? They're not human. How can they need these emotions when they're all needy and shit, as if they're like hormonal teenagers who daydream of their true love. Heh, what a load of bullshit. Probably after this Game, every sekirei that has been terminated would be used for experiments and every ashikabi except me will die because of their involvement in this Game. Minaka-sama will ensure that. He won't let any stragglers live! He'll activate the Jinki by the end of this shitty Game, killing the Sekirei in the process. The Ashikabi, well, let's say he will be publicly executed for harboring an alien. Don't you see, you're all fucked. Ha ha he he ha ha ha...", Natsuo confessed then laughed maniacally.

Benitsubasa broke down in tears after hearing him. Karasuba felt insulted and wished he'd die. Haihane was pissed that she was just being used like a tool. Renji looked calm, but inside he was incredibly boiling with rage. The other members of the Zenith felt the same way. Takami was more angry at Minaka because of the aftermath of the Sekirei Plan. Minaka is, being himself of course, smirking as if everything Natsuo talked about is true.

"Uzume, now." Out of nowhere, a veil comes out and wraps Natsuo's arm and pulls it away from Beitsubasa, who is still having an emotional breakdown. Another veil comes out and grabs her by the waist and brings her to Yomi, who catches and comforts her. Uzume retracts her veil as Renji appears in front of Natsuo, sword drawn. He slashed the suited man thrice then slowly walked past him. He held his katana with its blade not having any blood on it, which seemed to startle Karasuba. He slowly sheathes his katana. _SEKIREI SWORD TECHNIQUE #20: BLOODLESS MASSACRE. _As soon as he fully sheathes his sword, Natsuo knelt to the ground, a slash mark formed on his chest, which bled profusely, another slash appeared to have cut his gun in half. The third and final slash formed on his neck as his head slipped off from the rest of his body, which fell to the ground.

"You killed him?! We're gonna be terminated. I don't want that. I want to live!", Benitsubasa panicked.

"Nah, there's still time. You have about five minutes each before you'll be terminated. The only way to cancel the termination is to remove the bond between you and your ashikabi. The only one with that ability here is me and I'll gladly remove your suffering. Here goes..." His hands glowed green and then the three ashikabi-less sekirei's crests glowed green as well. _"By the power of the divine beings, I shall free the little ones from their suffering and release them so they could find their Fated Ones again." _Their crests instantly disappeared but they were still conscious. "Now I removed your bonds, you're free to find whoever your ashikabi is and can promise to treat you well." Haihane and Benitsubasa thanked him and hugged him...really tight. His sekirei smiled at him. Karasuba just stood there, unable to comprehend anything anymore. She wanted to thank Renji too, but her pride won't let her. "Girls, please get away first. I've got business to deal with."

Minaka wasn't much surprised because he knew that Renji would do such a thing. He snapped his fingers and two women appeared. One had brown hair and wore a black leather jungle girl outfit, long white gloves and socks, and black long boots while the second one had a darker skin color and black hair, and wore a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots. They both brought their weapons: the brown-haired sekirei, on Minaka's left side, taking out her katana and the black-haired sekirei, on his right, pulled out her dagger.

Renji raised his eyebrow at Minaka, who smirked confidently thinking that he was safe. Boy, was he so wrong.

Renji snapped his fingers and the two women beside Minaka pointed their weapons to his neck. "Saki, Yahan! What's the meaning of this?!"

"You know, Minaka. You should be careful of which sekirei you trust or else these things happen. Hey girls.", Renji said.

"Welcome back, Renji-san.", greeted Saki. (She's the brown-haired one)

"What took you so long? We got bored.", Yahan said. (She has black hair)

"Thanks, Saki. I'm here now, Yahan. No need to get bored. Stuff might get exciting here.", replied Renji.

"How do you know these two?!", Minaka shouted.

"They were once members of the Second Generation Disciplinary Squad and my personal informants. I never told you every member of the Second other than me, Karasuba, and Yume. I really kept more secrets with them than any other of my previous squads. You know, I could tell them to kill you right now or...you can participate in my deal. The Third won't interfere because they don't need to. They're conflicted enough. So, what's it gonna be? Deal or Death?"

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Hmm, come again?"

"I said, What the FUCK do you want?"

"Oh, that's easy. I'll tell you now, if you want it."

"I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"First things first, fire every corrupt adjuster who worked here. I don't want them abusing sekirei."

"That's easy. Next!"

"This is my most important of all requests. Make sure you understand this, got it?"

"Got it."

"Good, I want you to resign as Chairman and Director of MBI."

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: Yo! It's me again. I'm not doing this all day. I have college shit and I have to deal with it. Natsuo's dead?! Who the fuck cares? He got so gay, it made him psycho. Saki and Yahan were former members of the Disciplinary Squad?! Unexpected. Renji has the ability to remove the bond of a sekirei w/o terminating them?! Has been done before. The Zenith being the most badass OC Squad ever?! Yeah, of course. If you want to know more, Read, Review, Critic and Comment and no bullshit. Have fun and enjoy!**

**I do not own Sekirei. I own what characters I make and develop.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Era Begins

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

First Arc: Return of the Zenith Generation

Chapter 6: A New Era Begins

"WHAT?!", Minaka shouted.

"You heard me. I want you to quit. **Now**.", Renji said.

"You can't make me quit."

"**Oh, I can. And all it takes is a little...persuasion, don't you think.**"

Minaka flinched at Renji's distorted voice. This guy sounds as if he could slowly torture him to death and cut his body parts piece by piece. But he had to remain steadfast because he was a -no- _the _director of MBI for so long. He endured endless threats from countless violent people, majority of them sekireis. He survived his wife, who has beaten him to the point of death, and still pulled a grin. He survived Karasuba, the so-called "Black Dog of MBI", and her death threats. Now, he has to survive the man who will mutilate him if he doesn't listen. But still, he pulled off a smirk since he still has one trick left up his sleeve.

After many moments of silence, Minaka exploded into full blown laughter. He then stopped and said, "Wow, I totally forgot all about that. Renji, you forgot that I have full control of the Jinki." He also pulled out a remote with a huge, red button in the middle. "When I press this button, every Sekirei within the vicinity of the Capital will be terminated. That includes all of you in this tower, isn't it? You see, even after all this time, I'm still able to outsmart you just like what I did before!" Everyone got scared, some started crying, some were readily accepting death, and so on and so forth. Except one.

"And?" Renji was eerily calm throughout the entire deal. It was as if he wasn't fazed by the threat at all.

"I told you that you can't escape your fates and all of you will die! No one, I mean, no one has ever outsmarted me, Minaka, the greatest genius of all ti-"

"Will you shut the fuck up?! Geez, you talk too fucking much!", Renji shouted, extremely annoyed.

"What the hell do you mean? I was admiring my intellect and you have the nerve to interrupt me!"

"That's exactly what I was talking about. You admire your stupidity so much you didn't even consider planning any counterattacks or anything that prevented me from finding out how to disable your tech." Renji pulled out a remote with a red button on it. "This one blows up your beloved Jinki with a push of a button. What're you gonna do, dumbass?"

Yomi was surprised that Renji thought of everything other than what he would usually do, which is the bust-down-and-destroy-everything method. _'This is a deadlock. One side could kill all of us while the other could save us. Question is, who's first?' _

"Wait wait wait. It's not this one I want to press." Renji pulls out a detonator and grins. "This is the one I want to press. Ohhh yes."

"Mind explaining for us that detonator you're holding, Renji?", Yomi asks.

"Well, it's the detonator for all the explosives I rigged in this building. So, basically, if I push this button, we're all gonna die." With this, everyone was shocked at his actions.

"What the hell! If you push that, we're all gonna die, you fucking idiot!"

"I know, it's really exciting, right? Guts, organs, bloody parts, rubble, destruction, and of course...explosions. Who doesn't like explosions? I do because it's awesome." Renji was too excited for this. Right now, he didn't care who dies and who lives. He just wants to see an explosion.

"I give up! Please, don't do it. All the research we've gathered on everything about the Sekireis will disappear. I've spent years finding this out. Money and countless research made will be wasted. I don't want that. Destroy my office, just not the Tower.", Minaka begged. But this was another trick, he actually didn't give a fuck about anything. All he wanted was to pretend he's surrendering, then either escape or take the detonator, jump out the window, and blow everyone up. It doesn't really matter to him if his wife is there along with the soon-to-be casualties. Anyways, he could always find another submissive woman as his bride and have a new generation of little, manipulating, evil Minaka Juniors unlike his weak-willed son and perverted daughter.

"Okay. Here, take my hand." Renji unknowingly handed him the detonator and Minaka took the opportunity and snatched it from his hand and ran towards the window. "Wait stop!", yelled Takami. "See you all in hell, bitches! Yeehaw, motherfuckers!", Minaka shouted in glee as he jumped out the window and activated his jetpack he keeps under his suit.

"YOU ASSHOLE!", Yomi screamed at him for his mistake. "What the fuck were you even doing?! You practically killed us all!"

"Ah, the commander is now equal to trash.", Akitsu added.

"I forgot to bring my sake again. Thanks a lot for bringing me and saving these brats, you useless psycho.", Uzume said sarcastically.

"Shhhh, you're killing the mood. All we have to is wait." Renji grins.

**A couple of feet away from the Tower**

Minaka was celebrating the fact that he outsmarted the legendary Sekirei #0. "Now, with this detonator, I shall get rid of those bumbling idiots at the Tower. HA! Here it comes, the final blow!" He then pushed it and waited for an explosion. He couldn't wait and kept pressing the button. Suddenly, fireworks came out of the building and exploded into a bright and colorful display. "Oh, fuck me.", he groaned. He realized that he had just been outsmarted by the one he thought to have outsmarted before. No doubt Renji's laughing his ass off after every display he made. _'We'll meet again, and I promise you, I will come out on top. You may have taken the Tower but I still have the victory. All I have to do is wait for the right moment to strike.' _After that, he left the scene.

**Back at the Tower, Minaka's (former) office**

It seems Minaka's guess was correct: Renji was indeed laughing his ass off. He then stood and made the victory sign. "And that's how you do a motherfucking bluff."

"That was a...bluff...all...this...time...", Yomi seethed. "And you didn't bother telling us about it."

"Well, yeah. It was the only way for him to leave. And, if I did tell you, the entire deal would be for nothing."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. What happened? I'm confused here.", Karasuba asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple without any long-winded explanations that bore the fuck out of anyone before getting through the main point. You know what, I'll explain it in a two sentences: There Is No Bomb. I just made it all up."

"But what about the detonator?"

"That...is for the fireworks that signal Minaka's retirement. I didn't know when but I installed it just to be sure."

"If you weren't bluffing, we would've died, idiot!", Yomi yelled.

Uzume asked, "Well, Minaka's out. Who will lead this place?"

"Easy. It's..." Everyone listened in anticipation. "...not me."

"What?!", Everyone yelled.

"I thought you're damn purpose of returning here was so you could lead us as the new director. Why would you say such a thing? You deserve the mantle, you have support, and we can trust you. So, what's-"

"I'm not the one leading, rather Takami is."

"Huh?"

"Okay, I'll do it more professionally this time so nobody kicks my ass. Here goes, By the Order of one of the Co-founders of MBI, I hereby declare Takami Sasashi as the new Director of MBI."

"There's gotta be a mistake.", Takami denies.

"Yeah, you are and there's no mistake anymore. You are ready to lead all of us to a new future. Tell you what, I'll give you a week to make up your mind. If you can't, I'll stay as the new director, got it?", Renji said in a reassuring tone to Takami, who nodded in uncertainty.

"Thanks, but what about Natsuo?", Takami said, pointing to the dead body which is still there. His blood now staining the carpet they're standing on. "Yahan, teleport his body to the nearest dumpster.", Renji ordered, to which Yahan just did. How? She touched the corpse and thought of the nearest place she could dump it in, and you can already guess the rest of the deal. "Oh, Yomi-san. Your scythe.", she said as she teleported the scythe to Yomi's hand, who twirled it and put it on her back.

"Let me guess, you'll be the one who'll fix all the damages done by Minaka, isn't that right?"

"What can ya say? It's life. Stuff just has to happen, whether it happened or you wanted it to happen. I'll report the decision in a week. Tell Miya I won't be home and Matsu can now go out without a disguise."

"Understood...sir. Come on, girls. We're going home." Akitsu and Uzume nodded but before they leave, they both hugged Renji goodbye. Wishing him good luck, they finally join Yomi in leaving the Tower. Takami left as well to start thinking about what Renji has said. Saki left with Yahan, who left by teleporting some way possible and landing wherever they go.

"So..." Renji glances at the Disciplinary Squad, who are now anticipating their orders. "...as far as you will know, I instated myself as a temporary director while Takami will think about her decision. There will be major changes that will happen starting with...the end of the S-Plan. Your new rules are to prevent fighting between any Sekirei from any faction. You are also not allowed to engage in combat with any Sekirei except, in the case of self defense. Do not attempt to kill anybody on a whim even if they piss you off. You are to protect any unwinged Sekirei from all possible idiots that try to do any force winging to each sekirei. In all cases, this was actually the very role of the Zenith until the First Generation. If you have any problems, come talk with me and we'll settle this somewhere. Now, I told all three of you my new rules for this brand new era replacing the shitty era, that used to exist until the psycho left. You three get some rest, I'll handle everything."

"Yes, Director.", all three said in unison and left to their quarters.

"Karasuba, stay.", Renji ordered in a stern voice. She followed what he said and stood there waiting. "I know what happened to you but I will not allow you to use that excuse of being a bloodthirsty Sekirei whenever you're out on your missions. Remember that YOU are the leader of the Third and you have to take responsibility for your team and the lives in this city. If I hear any reports that you have been killing other humans, not giving a damn about your damn teammates, doing something worth stupid, you are off this team. In other words, you screw up, you're fired. Is that clear?" Karasuba nodded in understanding, knowing that if they try to disobey him, even once, he could call in the Zenith and have them deal with it. With that, she left for her room.

"Does everything become a mess this easily? No wonder Saki didn't like this a lot.", he sighed as he turned at stared at the brightly, glowing moon.

_'A New Era has arrived. Get ready for the ultimate ride of your life.'_

**A/N: Hello, guys. Sorry I took too long in writing this chapter because of some conflicting things. Well, doing this fanfic is relatively easy but the most important part is my schedule and how much time I could spend on it before doing this again. Some parts of this chapter may not appeal to you, and some parts may either bore, confuse, irritate, annoy, etc. I also had to change the title a few times to fit with the story. If any of you guys will ask for a rewrite, I will not do that. I wrote this without a draft and fresh from my mind and all. Now, about the story, this chapter is the final chapter of the first arc. The next arc will introduce to more characters and some old ones. Also, review my Naruto fanfic, I'm really tired trying to manage both of them at the same time, hope that someone reads it and decides to read this and my Naruto fanfic. Now know the protocol: Read, Review, Comment, and Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I do not own "Sekirei", I own what ever I wrote, that includes my OC.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Decisions and Revelations

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

Second Arc: The Neo Disciplinary Squad

Chapter 7: Decisions and Revelations

_It's been a week now since I temporarily took control of MBI after liberating it from Minaka. I already announced the end of the Sekirei Plan, or better known as the S-Plan, to every sekirei and ashikabi in the capital, and I had mixed reactions. Some were happy that they didn't have to fight anymore, and there are...those types that pretty much don't agree with me. Of course, I did think this through and...yeah, it's expected to have a few bumps and whatever along the way. It provides experience and all. _

_By the way, Matsu is back. She can now go out without a disguise since I allowed her to do whatever she wants and no one from MBI can stop her. I told her to hide the Jinki in a safe place where no one, not even me, could ever find it. Now, she works here as the Head of the Technological Department replacing the pro-Minaka one because she's the second best at identifying, modifying, and upgrading both Sekirei and human equipment, weapons, systems, and many other things. The best at technology is, well yours truly. Due to that, everyone working there had an easy time, mostly because of Matsu, and occasionally myself._

_The Third is...uh...it's hard to explain, but in simple terms, they don't see me as a worthy person. They just don't trust me. They follow me because I'm the Director, albeit temporarily, and also out of fear. I've noticed that all three of them seem to react towards me but did not approach to me about it. Moreover, Karasuba is reacting to me...again. I knew about it but I don't feel she's ready to be winged by me. The other two, maybe. But that'll happen only if Takami wants to be the director._

_Speaking of Takami, I haven't seen her lately. It's as if she's avoiding me for some reason, which I don't know, of course. She must be nervous about this decision. I chose her specifically through her ability to lead and make her strategies faster than me or Matsu. But, whatever is her decision, whether she accepts or not, I'll respect it._

_Also, I can't help but think back on the time where the Juggernauts were sent out to hunt down both Akitsu and Yomi back at the Botanical Gardens. There were only two of them, although I know that there were more of them and can only Minaka can activate those things. Now, that psycho's out of the Tower, I should really wonder what he intends to do with the rest._

_In spite of all that, I just hope that everything goes well and not have any problems concerning the safety of this city._

Renji finished writing in his journal and closed it. He then placed the book on top of his desk along with his pen. He stretched his aching muscles, which he hasn't done lately due to his work, stood up and left.

**Some time later**

"Director? Are you here?"

"He's not here, Beni. Let's just leave."

"No way! I want to do something else, rather than sitting on my ass all day doing nothing."

"Whatever you say, tiny tits."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing."

Benitsubasa and Haihane went in the Office expecting him there but, to their dismay, no one was inside. All they saw was his Journal, which Renji left, on the desk. Curious, they decided to open it to a specific page, and read. What they saw shocked them entirely.

"B-beni, did you see what I'm seeing?", Haihane asked, still shocked.

"Y-yeah, I can't believe it. Him...and...h-her t-to-together?! Come on, let's show this to Karasuba.", Benitsubasa said, unaware of who was behind her.

"Show this to whom?", a voice asked. The two turned their heads to find out that Karasuba was standing right behind them, arms crossed, having heard of the entire thing going on between them. "What is that you're holding? I hope you shouldn't keep your secrets from me, you know. Or else, I'd take my time "interrogating" you girls until you spill it out.", she said while flashing a smile, the one promises pain and misery in untold levels.

"N-no, w-we're not hiding anything from you. We just want you to look at this.", Benitsubasa nervously said as she handed over the journal.

"Let's see what have you been reading lately.", Karasuba said and began to read the Journal. It was titled "A Week after Miya's Wedding".

_Yeesh, a week just past after Miya's wedding with Takehito. She looked so beautiful wearing her gown. Well, that's because Karasuba chose that for her and damn, she was correct in choosing that. I thought the wedding and honeymoon would be a disaster, especially since Miya isn't used to affection and usually will try to kill anyone who says "love" to her. She tried to kill me once, but it was avoided thanks to the combined efforts of Karasuba, Kazehana, and Mutsu. Damn, she scary. I still denied her request to remove her bond to me but she agreed for me to temporarily disable her link to me and placed her link with Takehito instead._

_Karasuba and I have started dating for a while. We're not yet ready for anything above that yet. She was still nervous about it and I've noticed that through our link. Ever since she was winged by me, she tried to confess she was in love with me but, as you know, work gets in the way. When she finally did, I was happy and surprised she felt that way. She once told me that she sought help from Yomi, my former second-in-command from the Zenith, and from Uzume, the self proclaimed "love expert", to give some advice on how to keep a relationship going. Uzume, being a pervert and passing most of her perverseness to Matsu, would give sex advice rather than love advice. Although that was stopped by Yomi by simply threatening Uzume with her scythe, Kara was still lost. Turning to Yomi, the mature one of us and mentor to Saki, Yahan, Ikki, Yume, and Kazehana, she finally got what she came for, being that Yomi was my girlfriend before Kara. The relationship has been going well, even though Kazehana was chanting "Love love love", which got her punished by Yomi. Yeah, I hope it still goes on._

_By the way, Miya still hasn't noticed that I almost ruined their marriage with a prank. That was so funny. What I did was: I snuck into their bedroom, picked Takehito up, carried him all the way to Kazehana's bedroom, and placed him down beside her. The next morning, Miya caught both of them in a really lewd position, well, it was more like Takehito touching and hugging Kazehana, and her hand was almost under his pants. Miya was furious. She grabbed her sword, which I gave to her as a gift, well it was her second one since she gave her original to Karasuba as a gift for being her student and all, ran all the way there, and tried to kill both Kazehana and Takehito in their sleep. But she was stopped by Uzume, Akitsu, Kara, Yashi, and Mutsu before she could do so. After Takehito woke up and realized what he had just done, he apologized and begged to Miya and asked for her forgiveness. Surprisingly, she forgave him, albeit slowly. The only ones who noticed that I did that was Yomi, Uzume, Yashima, Mutsu, and Matsu. But they rather keep it a secret to prevent Miya from from killing me and furthermore, losing the leader of the First Generation. _

Karasuba was surprised that she was Renji's girlfriend and really Miya's student. She always thought that she just knew how to use her sword and each technique. But the weird thing is...that she does not remember any of it. In this journal, it's very clear that she was a different person before her current self. She also just found out that Miya was already winged by Renji himself. But Takehito, did he know about this? More questions popped in her head. Not just her, the other two were really questioning themselves about what really happened to them and why they remember none of it. One thought crossed their minds, which is that whatever Renji or any of the Zenith know, and it could fill that memory gap. Karasuba closed the journal and placed it back on the desk. "Come on, let's find him.", she said as she went with them to seek out Renji. She chuckled slightly as she remembered what she read about Renji's prank on Miya, if only she could really remember.

**Meanwhile**

"Takami! Where are you?" Renji kept searching for Takami everywhere, but couldn't find her. He went to her room and found a letter for him.

_Renji,_

_If you're reading this, then this means I'm not around. I'm going to Maison Izumo to ask for advice because I'm having difficulties, and I'm not sure whether I should follow my instinct or your decision. I will return when I have found my answer. So, don't screw around. I'd hate it if I found a part of the Tower wrecked for this reason. _

_Sincerely,_

_Takami_

"I see. Good luck, then.", said Renji.

**At Maison Izumo**

"So that concludes my problem. I hope you do understand.", Takami said, concluding her explanation. Miya and Yomi are just sitting with her, listening attentively. Yomi understood Takami's confusion and her difficult situation on the matter. Miya is there for additional support.

"So, you're basically telling us that you still can't decide after Renji gave you a week. If that's the case, you could've just told him what you think about this. He's very understanding, and he never makes fun of our decisions, even though it's a little reckless and stupid at times.", Yomi told Takami.

"I know that. It's just that he's forcing a heavy role on me, and I don't know if it's advantageous for me to accept or not."

"Actually, here's an advice for you. Try to accept his offer. Being a leader is heavy because you're in charge and everyone trusts you and places their burdens on you. It's not always a great feeling but the experience is worth it. Trust me, he put me in charge a couple of times back as his second-in-command. I argued that I wasn't ready for any of this and complained that it was too hard for me. You know what he did? He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, _"Yomi, I know you're not ready. And I know you'll kick my ass if I said anything otherwise. But it's time for you to know that I trust you and I know that you have potential to lead the team to victory. There will be hard times, yes, but everything is for the sake of our, no, everyone's safety. I tell you, it's all worth it. So, if you get to be in that position, all you need to remember is whatever hardships you have experienced throughout your entire life, don't ever forget to smile."_ Or something along the lines of that."

"Wow, I never thought he'd talk like that to you."

"That's what you get when you spend nearly two decades of your life with him, all the while enduring his stupidity and perversion."

"But, what are the pros and cons if...**IF **I refuse?"

"Well, uh...that's hard for me to say. Miya, can you help me out?"

"Sure, what Yomi-san meant is that the cons literally outweigh the pros if you refuse. Basically, if Renji-san will be the permanent leader, even with every positive achievement done with all of us, they will still have a hard time trusting him.", Miya stated.

"What do you mean?", Takami asked, not liking where this is going.

"Humans, especially Ashikabis, will never trust a sekirei as the leader. Most likely, they would think of letting sekireis dominate this city, treating them as slaves. They would misunderstand the freedom he talks about with the freedom of all sekireis and the subjugation of mankind. Furthermore, he'll be a bigger target for Minaka, in terms of both assassination and sabotage. And every major enemy Renji said he encountered know which place to attack him and attack the ones he would protect."

"Thank you, Miya. Now do you see the entire consequence of your decision. You refuse, this goes fine for a few years until everything goes to shit...**OR**...you accept, and we may live happily ever after.", Yomi said.

"Maybe, I could try the director position.", Takami reluctantly accepts.

"That's great for you to decide but I'm afraid that you'll be doing a trial, by battling Renji-tan.", Matsu's voice echoed through the house.

"What?! What the hell?! She can't beat him!", Yomi yelled, knowing about the duck that Matsu invented, which was above the TV.

"He told me to tell Miya-tan to prepare her old fighting gear and after that, to tell Takami-tan to go meet him in front of the MBI Tower. He said that he'll invite all the ashikabis and their sekireis to see the battle to determine the new leader of MBI."

"I accept.", Takami said with determination.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you haven't fought him in a long time.", Yomi worriedly said.

"I can do this. I can still match him."

"Okay, we'll come with you.", Miya added, "We'll unite the entire Disciplinary Squad one last time to see this happen."

"Let's get ready. Matsu, inform all ashikabis about this.", Yomi commanded.

"Already done, Yomi-tan.", Matsu informed.

"Let's give him our call."

**At MBI **

Renji's MPC glowed on the table, waiting for everything to happen. He found out that the Third read his Journal, which he didn't mind, of course. They've started to badger him constantly with questions and each time demanding for an answer as to why they do not remember their actual pasts. He told them that it wasn't his time to tell them what he knew first and told them of his plan. He then ordered them to go and find two specific sekireis, who were also former members of the DS, and inform them of his plan.

His MPC glowed. He smiled at the challenge he gave to Takami, to make sure she has the guts to be the leader. He picked it up and put it in his ear and activated it. "Hello?"

"I accept your challenge."

**A/N: Whooo, I'm back. A fight's coming up between Takami and Renji. This is not some unimportant bullshit fight. THIS IS A FIGHT THAT WILL DETERMINE THE NEW LEADER OF MBI! Who do you think will win? Takami says she can still match him, but what does she mean by that? Two specific sekireis who were former members of the Disciplinary Squad? One, y'all know is Yashima. But, who's the second one? Try to guess. Karasuba X Renji? Yeah, that's exactly the pairing for this entire fanfic but there are harems as well. So far, I want to welcome everyone to the second arc of this fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Now, you all already know this, but I still have to say it: Read, Comment, Review, and Critic without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I do not own Sekirei, I own this fanfic (and my other one).**


	8. Chapter 8: The Trial and The Reunion

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

Second Arc: The Neo Disciplinary Squad

Chapter 8: The Trial and The Reunion

"I accept your challenge."

"You do know it's a trial, right?"

"I know. The Zenith will come over as well."

"That's great. I called up Mutsu and Kazehana, and they accepted of course. I also sent the Third to pick up Yashi-chan and to pick up Benitsubasa's sensei."

"You're reuniting all of them?"

"Of course, this is a match that will determine this company's future. So, are you ready?"

"Yes."

**Back with the Third Generation**

"So were looking for Junichi Tanigawa's sekirei: #84 Yashima, Director says that she'll help finding the former members, right?", Benitsubasa asked.

"Yes, and it seems we've found her.", Karasuba said as they stopped to meet their target, along with her "ashikabi".

"Look, more bitches. Hey! Looking for a fight? My sekirei can kick all your asses!", Junichi taunted.

"B-but A-ashikabi-sama, they're the Disciplinary Squad. They're the strongest sekirei of MBI.", Yashima said. _'Yeah and I was one of them as well before taking this stupid request. I want to hammer him right now. No girl, you can't yet. Wait for the right moment to do it.' _

"So what?! You can beat 'em!"

"Hey, Eighty-Four, come with us.", Benitsubasa called out.

"What the fuck are they talking about?! Yashima, kill them!", Junichi yelled, only for Yashima to stand still, to his disappointment. "I said fucking kill these bitches already!"

"No.", Yashima calmly said.

"Don't fucking talk back, you useless whore!" Junichi moved to hit Yashima, only for the hammer wielding sekirei to catch his hand.

"You're the one who's useless.", she said as she threw him over her and landed on the ground, forming a small crater. She picked it up and raised it. "I promised Renji-san that someday, I will hammer your balls. And you know what, that day is today!" She slammed it on his balls, which were flattened along with his pelvis and thigh bones too. She picked him up as he screamed in pain over the loss of well, his lower parts. "I've been waiting too long for this.", she said and smiled sadistically. Actually, Yashima is a sadist whenever Renji isn't around or has his back turned. She loves to "play" with her enemies, which is on the part of extreme torture and challenging them to survive her hammer. The only ones who seem to know were the rest of the Zenith, who kept it a secret. Over time, she suppressed it never to come again.

But with constant abuse done by Junichi against her was enough to awaken her sadistic side, which she would use against him. Junichi's last act of defiance was that he spit blood at Yashima's face, which didn't really help his situation at all. She didn't show any emotion but threw him up in the air and readied her hammer, which glowed bright blue. _GRAVITY HAMMER! _She swung her hammer at Junichi, who was sent flying away to wherever he will be when he lands.

"Okay, that was fun. Oh, did Renji-san send you here?", Yashima asked, noticing the Third completely flabbergasted at her show of power.

"How did you know that, Eighty-Four?", Haihane asked.

"My, my, call me something like, um...like Yashima-san. I don't like being called by my number. It makes me feel awkward."

"Why would we? Do you know him?", asked Karasuba.

"Oh yes, I was a member of the Zenith Generation, which makes me the same age as Matsu-san, I think.", Yashima nonchalantly stated which shocked the Third once again. "Oh yeah, what were you here for again?"

The Third already gave up on the surprises. They just silently agreed to each to just go with the flow. "We've come to pick you up and show us where the second sekirei he's looking for. She's Sekirei #86 Katsuragi. Do you know her?", Karasuba said.

"Katsu-chan? Of course I do! She's a former member the Second Generation and Beni-chan's sensei."

This time, it was Benitsubasa who was shocked. "Wait! She's my sensei?! I didn't know that. In fact, I don't remember."

"Of course you don't, you were really small back then. But you were so cute. You kept calling her "Katsu-oneesan". And you told her that your biggest wish was to find an Ashikabi who didn't care about breast size. How I knew though? All your moves resemble hers...and mine."

"Huh?"

"You see, I was Katsu-chan's sensei. She wasn't the only one though."

"Okay we're wasting time here. Where is she?", Karasuba sternly asked.

"I gave her a call. She just left Higa's place and used her old uniform which reminds that I have to go change right now. See you guys at the Tower in five.", she enthusiastically said as she vanished in front of them.

_'What was that move? It was similar to the Director's when we first fought him.'_, They thought. Then they all headed back to report to Renji about this entire deal.

**In front of the MBI Tower**

Every Ashikabi and their Sekirei showed up to witness the fight. The factions have called a ceasefire just to gather there. The prominent Ashikabis of the North, Minato Sasashi, the East, Higa Izumi, the West, Sanada Nishi, and the South, Hayato Mikogami have gathered along with their respective sekirei. Also, many minor ashikabis were there as well, hoping that the fighting will not spread to their sekirei. Various chatters are heard from every ashikabi and sekirei in the area.

"Mutsu! What's taking so long?", Mikogami impatiently asked. He brought all of his sekirei along, save for Yomi and Akitsu, who're not one of his the entire time.

"Be patient, master. He's coming.", Mutsu reassured.

"Toyotama, where's Katsuragi?", Higa asked. Katsuragi seemed to have disappeared when they left for their destination. Unbeknownst to him, she will arriving shortly...with a change of attire.

"I don't know, Ashikabi-sama. I haven't seen her at all.", Toyotama said.

A grey car arrived at the area, startling everyone at the scene. It stopped and its doors opened.

"I could never really get used to driving. I'd rather fly my way here.", Yomi complained as she got out of the car. Along with her, Takami came out as well. She wore a black shirt, pants, and combat boots. She also wore a black flak jacket and black fighting gloves. There was also a small sheathe, which held a dagger, attached to the back of her pants, with throwing knives and two trench knives at her side. She calmly walked with Yomi, who was wearing her DS uniform, straight to the area. Then, the rest of the DS appeared, except for the Third. Katsuragi was there as well, wearing the same tight fitting jumpsuit she wore, but it is mostly black and grey, and black thigh boots. Yashima appeared too, wearing a modified version of the DS uniform, with her giant hammer being carried along with her. Saki and Yahan seemed to have changed their attire as well. Saki was wearing a grey top and a miniskirt, with black fingerless gloves and boots. Yahan wore practically the same clothing she normally wears, but had a grey sarong and shawl.

Everyone was shocked at their appearance, especially Mikogami and Higa, who never knew of Yomi's, Akitsu's or Katsuragi's true affiliation.

"What's going on?! Katsuragi, explain to me why were you late.", Higa demanded.

"Be quiet, Higa-san. I'm not interested in answering your questions, perhaps later on.", Katsuragi replied.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?!"

"It means she doesn't want to talk. Leave Katsu-chan alone.", Yashima said, appearing beside Higa. His sekirei reacted and got into their stances.

"You're Tanigawa's bitch, aren't you?"

"Was. That is, until I flattened his lower parts and sent him flying. So, if you keep bothering her, I just might do the same thing. I don't care if you're his son, I'll do it. Understand? Good."

He was about to ask about his father when Renji appeared. "Sekireis and Ashikabis, welcome to the, what I call, Trial of Leadership. This will determine who'll be the true leader of MBI and what they intend to do with it. I invited you all here to witness this fight between me and Takami. Now, now, some of you will say that a human will never beat a sekirei. True, if you're normal, that is. During my days before the founding of the Disciplinary Squad, I trained a group of people whose job is to subdue, attack, protect, or kill any sekirei or any human willing to interfere with the Plan. Takami here is the very leader of that group and my first apprentice. She fights good and hard, but remains kind and forgiving. So, let's skip all this unnecessary crap out of the way and start.", Renji said and got into a fighting stance, which Takami followed.

The Third finally arrived, only to see that the fight was about to start. Karasuba wanted to look a bit more further only to be tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Miya and Yomi standing right behind her, as Katsuragi and Yashima are standing beside Benitsubasa, and Akitsu and Yahan stood beside Haihane. "You're late.", Miya said.

"Uh...I know. I just want to see if he is worthy anyway.", Karasuba replied. For a moment there, she seemed scared at her looming presence.

"We'll put aside our differences in place of this entire fight and everyone's protection. If you try to fight me, I will not hesitate to kill you, understand?"

"No promises, but I'll try. After this, let's fight."

"I'll see to that."

"Shhhh, it's starting.", Yomi said.

The two fighters stared at each other as if waiting for someone to make a move. Suddenly, both moved at inhuman speeds and proceeded to punch each other. Their fists connected with each other, creating a massive shockwave which caused a tremor around them. Takami tried to punch him but her hand got caught, not surprising her. She then proceeds to kick him, to which the latter counters by headbutting it. They suddenly let go and stepped back to their opposite corners. "Wow, you're still good. You haven't changed there, Tak-" He was interrupted by a punch to his midsection, followed by a knee to the gut, and then she punched his face multiple times. She ended it with an uppercut to the jaw which sent him up in the air, followed by another punch which sent him flying back to a wall.

Takami dusted herself off and turned around. "I know what you're doing. Stop playing around and get serious." She heard laughter coming from Renji's current spot.

"You got me." He smiled at her. He starts to stretch his sore parts. "Haven't been hit like that in a long time. Good try." He put his hand on the ground, looking at Takami. "Let the real fight begin."

**Somewhere near the Capital**

"Are all teams secure?"

"Yes sir. We have received the information from our benefactor that many sekireis inhabit the city, including that team that stopped our leader's plans."

"Good. We shall proceed with the invasion. Are the Protonauts ready?"

"Yes, they are ready to attack at your command, sir."

"How about the Juggernauts?"

"Armed and ready to go, sir."

"Good. We will show our brand new power and take back what was supposed to be ours. The era of A.S.A.F. will begin..."

**A/N: Yeah, mysterious stuff is happening. The fight has started. All Disciplinary Squads (DS), save for Yume, have gathered together to watch this fight. The A.S.A.F, whose full title will be named later on, is planning something dastardly. So who do you think will win? Renji or Takami? What do you guys think about the title of the A.S.A.F? They seem to have the Juggernauts and something called the Protonauts. So, what do you think of this entire chapter. Know the drill: Read, Critic, Review, and/or Comment. No bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I could never own "Sekirei", at least I own what I write.**


	9. Chapter 9: A True Leader

Sekirei: Another Adventure

**By: Terrence Noran**

Second Arc: Neo Disciplinary Squad

Chapter 9: A True Leader

"Let the real fight begin.", Renji said then disappeared.

Takami was surprised for a moment. She did not expect him to get serious at all. She turned around and saw Renji coming down with an ax kick, which she dodged. Renji disappeared again, only to reappear in front of her and punched her in the gut and her chest then disappeared again. He appeared behind her and grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground. "Come on, you can better than this.", he said before he tried to punch her head, which Takami dodged by rolling over. She got up and threw her knives at him. He dodged it easily, only to look at her charging at him with her dagger. He blocked it with his bare hands and shattered it in front of her. He then kicked her in the face, to which she responds with a haymaker to his head. They started to exchange both their fists and their legs.

**Back to everyone witnessing this fight **

Everyone witnessing the entire fight were shocked and some just...fainted. The Third felt the same way as the rest of them. The rest of the DS seemed unaffected by everything going on around them.

"Uh...what did Renji-san just do?", asked Benitsubasa.

"What do you mean?", Yomi responded.

"The part where he disappears and reappears over and over."

"Oh, the Blitz, right?"

"Huh?"

"It's one of the moves that can be exclusively learned by any member of the DS. The only reasons why you kids never learned it was that Renji left MBI and Karasuba's memory was erased. Basically, it's a high-speed movement used for either speed, offensive or defensive purposes. The ones who mastered it can see what they do when they're using Blitz."

"The part where he blocked Takami-san's dagger with his bare hand is also a DS exclusive technique known as Harden. We "will" our own tama to make a thin, but sturdy external shield to defend us in critical times. But, it is only achieved through training and plenty of practice. A few of us still can't do it, no matter how much training we go through. The only person who can explain every DS exclusive technique with full detail is none other than Renji. Probably, he'll teach to you kids.", Yashima informed.

"When this fight's over.", Katsuragi calmly said.

Karasuba looked in awe as both Renji and Takami fought their hardest. She, in all her life, had never seen a fight worth watching. The weird thing about it was that she knew he would do such a thing. She didn't really mind his behavior towards them at all. Every time she wanted to threaten him, she couldn't. She wanted to tell that she's the dominant type, but she found herself following him without question which was weird, even for her teammates. Her reaction for him grew larger than ever before. She steeled herself to prevent herself from showing weakness, but it was more like **_her _**weakness than someone else's weakness.

**To the fight**

The two fighters separated from their exchange. Renji has some bruises on him, and the same for Takami. "No more fistfighting bullshit. Let's just use our weapons. Sounds fair, right?", he said as he unsheathed his katana while Takami prepared her trench knives. Renji got into his sword stance. _SEKIREI SWORD TECHNIQUE #31... _He blitzed and appeared walking behind her. He waved his sword. ..._SWIFT AIR SLASH_. A pressurized air blade seemed to have slashed Takami. He walked away from her and took a deep breath.

"I-I'm not...done yet.", Takami said, recovering after that blow. Her flak jacket, which was an enhanced armor made to withstand any type of attack, had a large gash on it. She stood up and took her fighting stance.

"You know you can't win. So why fight? Is it because you heard the negatives of me being the leader? That this place would be turned to shit in four or five years? What's your reason to be the leader?", Renji questioned.

"It's b-because I'm only c-capable enough to lead this place, just like you said. I want to be the one human woman, who'll take care of all of these birds and set them free. I don't care about the consequences that this fight will make, I care that our voices are heard. I don't care that I could from this fight. I would gladly sacrifice my life for them. A true leader will always fight for others, that's what you said. Well, now I'm fighting, not only for my or for our lives, but also for our future! And if you can't agree with me on this, Renji, I'll make you agree. "

_'That's it. She passed the first part, now about the rest.' _Renji thought as he motioned for Takami to come.

She rushed towards him with her newfound determination and attempted to hit him, to which he grabbed her arm and tried to slash her with sword. She grabbed the blade and held it tightly. She kneed him, only to be blocked by his knee. They cocked their heads back and then headbutted each other. Takami's head bled while Renji's, although unscratched, had a red mark and some of Takami's blood on him. He let go of her arm, hoping she would let go of his blade. But to his surprise, she didn't and instead punched him in his gut, causing him spit out blood. She continued to attack the same area and then got behind him and suplexed him, crushing the ground in the process. She hopped back a little bit just to make sure he isn't playing dead in order to use a surprise attack.

Sure enough, he gets up and cracks his neck a bit. When he finished, he got into another sword stance. The stance familiar only to the Zenith and the First.

**With the others**

"He's gonna use it! Everyone, stand back now!", Yomi shouted.

"What's going on?!", shouted Benitsubasa.

"He's gonna use it. The move that destroyed half of this city nine years ago."

Everyone moved back to a safer location, their respective sekireis putting their guards up. The rest of the DS, except the Third, moved in front, anticipating that attack.

**Back to Renji and Takami**

_'Let's see if she survives this. Oh, what the hell, I don't care. Let's do this.' _Renji flipped his sword and stabbed the ground. _SEKIREI ELEMENTAL ART #465: GROUNDBUSTER. __  
_

The ground trembled under his power. A few buildings wobbled and started to crumble. Suddenly, spikes made of earth burst forth, spreading around and to the surrounding spectators. But, in spite of that, Takami was calm for some reason. She took a deep breath and her gloves glowed white. _'I know I'm not supposed to activate this tech, except in the case of emergencies. But Renji himself, his entire existence, screams out FUCKING EMERGENCY. This is going to be Test Drive #1' WHITE PULSE! _She slammed her open palms on the ground, producing a type of shockwave that stopped the earthly assault, saving not only her but also everyone else.

"So, that one still exists, huh."

"I was hoping to use it on someone else. But since you used it, I had to change my mind."

"But that's fucking unstable! You should know that the Jinki Enhancer is still under testing. How can you still be a fucking idiot?!"

"I had no choice! When you left, everything you achieved went to shit. I did what I had to do. And you can't stop me!"

"We'll see."

As soon as he said that, Takami appeared in front of him and punched him in the jaw. He was sent through a nearby building. Her gloves glowed brown as she slowly closed her fists. _BROWN CRUSHER! _She finally closed her fists, the building itself collapsed as if it was following her command. Her gloves soon glowed red as she produced a type of fireball. _RED DETONATION! _She threw the fireball at the rubble, to which it exploded.

"You missed.", a voiced spoke up from behind her.

Takami was shocked as she turned around, only to be met by an elbow to the face and a barrage of knees to her body, followed by another fist to the solar plexus. She spat out blood and gritted her teeth then grabbed his incoming arm and punched him in that same area, which made the same result. She then threw him over in attempt to beat him but Renji countered this by kicking her head, sending the both of them to the ground.

**With everyone else**

Everyone was awed by their fight, including the Third. Even though Renji put them in danger, they silently thanked Takami for saving their lives. Out of all of them, one sekirei cheered, "You can do it, Takami-san!" Soon, more and more sekirei and ashikabi joined as well, cheering on the woman who'll become their leader. Well, except for Higa and some of his sekirei, who are all watching the entire fight unamused.

"See this, Third. Sekirei, like us and everyone around me, can still unite under certain circumstances. But, this fight is also for our future as well, so it makes sense for them to cheer Takami on. I just hope that they won't antagonize Renji after this fight."Yomi said.

The fight itself intensified the reactions of the Third, more so Karasuba. She was heating up really quickly and her breathing became very labored, worrying her teammates. "Karasuba-san, are you okay?", Haihane asked.

"I-it's n-nothing. D-don't worry about me.", Karasuba lied. Truth is, she felt even worse than before. She clutched her chest as struggled to breathe due to her reaction to the crimson-eyed man fighting Takami. _'I-it hurts, dammit. I might faint. My heart's beating so fast I thought it could explode. I can't keep it in anymore. I want him to wing me now. I want him to stop this feeling. I want...wan..w-wa...' _Suddenly, Karasuba slowly walked to the fight but she was stopped by Miya, who was shocked when she looked at her. Karasuba's eyes were dazed. her cheeks flushed, her body sweating, she was also struggling to breathe, and she was murmuring something that Miya couldn't hear. _'Oh dear, she's reacting intensely to Renji. It must be her past self reaching out to him. But what is she saying? I can't make those words.' _"I can't hear you. Speak louder.", she said in a stern tone. Miya, even though she despised Karasuba a lot for what happened during her husband's death, was seriously worried for her. Karasuba looked really bad, in fact, she looked pitiful. "H-hel...he..hel...m-me.", Karasuba struggled to say something in two words.

"What was that?", Miya asked.

Karasuba cursed herself for showing her weakness to her archenemy/rival, Miya. She thought that Miya was taunting her by acting worried. Okay, when you have that kind of mindset when you think that the person you kinda hate feigns pity and kindness but in actuality he/she is feeling both worry and pity for you, then you're not going to trust that person. Well, that's the mindset of Karasuba in this situation.

"Let me help you."

Karasuba managed to respond, despite her situation, to Miya, "Fuck you, Miya. I-I d-don't need y-your hel..." She couldn't finish her sentence as she collapsed in Miya's arms.

"Karasuba-san!", yelled Benitsubasa and Haihane in unison, running over to Karasuba's unconscious form.

**Back again to the two fighters**

Renji was groaning in pain due to his injuries. His healing factor isn't helping him at all. He was about to give up and call it a day until he heard a voice. A female voice, to be exact. But it sounds so familiar to him.

**_'Yare, yare Renji-kun, you never quit any challenge before. Why are you doing it now?'_**

_'Who are you?'_

_**'Oh dear, my future husband doesn't know who I am. I just might cry.'**_

_'Where are you? Is this real? Am I dreaming?'_

_**'It seems that your head may been damaged by Takami-san's fist. Don't you remember me? Your one and only Kara-chan. We were supposed to marry back then until Minaka ruined it. And to save me, you had to erase my memory of you and everyone I knew, right?'**_

_'Kara-chan... did you...regain your memory?'_

**_'No, not exactly. Before my memories were about to be erased, I managed to push it deep into my subconscious, hoping that you would come back and wing the other me. I intensified her reaction to you and she passed out as a result. Then, I was able to connect our minds briefly so I could talk to you again. It doesn't really last long but at least you could hear me again.'_**

_'Have you forgiven me?'_

**_'Of course I forgive you. Although, I have this sudden urge to kill you but I digress. It's probably Karasuba trying to wake up. I have to go. I can't stay with you any longer, you know.'_**

_'W-wait! Why do you want to talk to me for?'_

**'_I miss you. And I want you to do your thing, whatever you want to do. But whatever you do, don't prank on Miya again. She's a wonderful sensei and I found what you did on Takehito-san. How did I find out? Karasuba read your journal, and since I'm a part of her, I see, hear, smell, taste, feel what she experiences. The prank was stupid but I don't care anymore. I'm okay with it. Oh dear, time's up.'_**

_'N-no! Don't leave me again! I love you. I still do.'_

**_'It's okay. I know but I want you to stop thinking about me. You can reminisce about me, that's okay but please I want to experience that old you. The fun, loving, kind, slightly scary, somewhat perverted, idiotic, serious, reckless you. I want you to do it for me, okay?'_**

_'Okay.'_

**_'You can keep fighting for all of us. Thank you for letting me talk to you again.'_**

_'Likewise.'_

_**'Goodbye, Renji. I love you.'**_Kara's voice disappeared from his mind.

_'Bye. Kara-chan.'_

He got up and looked towards the crowd, seeing Karasuba regain consciousness. He smiled at the sight. _'For you and everyone else, ain't that right Kara-chan?' _He then saw Takami standing up as well. Both fighters were in pain, and both were tired. They want to end this fight once and for all. "So, wanna end this, eh Takami?"

"Yeah, then I could just sleep in my room."

"Whatever. Let's go out with a bang.", Renji said as he charged his power, not to the maximum though. He might kill everyone in this city. It's the power enough for one punch.

"Right." Takami's Jinki-enhanced gloves emitted a black glow as she got into a stance.

The two fighters charged at each other, ready to take the opposing side out with one blow.

_HARDENED FIST!_

_BLACK END!_

Their fists collided with their opposing faces while the force of the blows triggered a massive explosion.

**With the DS**

"Mutsu, now!", Yomi commanded.

Mutsu nodded. _SHIELDING POINT! _He tapped his scabbard on the ground, a wall made of earth surrounded the explosion, protecting everyone from the blast. When it ended, he tapped it again which made the wall crumble. Smoke was all over the place.

"Kazehana, blow away."

Kazehana did what her sensei commanded as she blew away the smoke, only to reveal both fighters standing.

**With Renji**

"You've done well but...you still can't beat me.", Renji said as Takami collapsed on the ground. He picked her up and the shocked crowd who were sad that Takami lost. "But...you stood by you beliefs of being a leader... so I approve you as their leader, my student." Takami couldn't hear him as she was unconscious but he was too tired to notice. He took a deep breath and shouted to everyone. "I NOW INSTATE TAKAMI SASASHI AS THE NEW LEADER AND DIRECTOR OF MBI!" The crowd was totally shocked at first then they cheered and shouted and clapped. He walked over to Yomi giving her Takami and said, "Take care of her."

"Will do, sir.", Yomi said with a smile.

He went to pick up his sword but something was amiss. An explosion happened near him. "What the fuck?!" His MPC glowed and he activated it. "Matsu, what the hell is going on?!"

"It's them! The A.S.A.F has arrived."

"No way."

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update on this chapter. I'm tired and all that. I had a lot of things to do. I'm also worried for SOPA, which I'm against BTW. So yeah, plenty of shit happening. Yeah just read, review, critic, and comment without bullshit. Have fun and enjoy.**

**I DO NOT FUCKING OWN SEKIREI. I OWN MY OCs ONLY! FUCK SOPA!**


End file.
